Dream or Nightmare ?
by Huddycat
Summary: I wrote this a few weeks after Bombshells. It's about the complex relationship between House/Cuddy/Wilson. Hope you'll enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Dream or Nightmare ?**

_I wrote this a few weeks after Bombshells._

_Well, first of all, don't get me wrong, I'm a Huddy, I want House and Cuddy together, I miss them and the break-up happened only a few weeks ago. I wish they'll go back together, at least at the end if not before the final._

_But some of you mentioned a possible Wuddy ? WTF I thought ! Cuddy is House's woman, she can't be with another and certainly not with Wilson ! After a while, I found this idea interesting, and last night I dreamed of it. So I decided to write this fic._

_Hope you enjoy it !_

Cuddy and Wilson are in House's bedroom. Wilson tries to comfort Cuddy, he tries to give her the strenght to move on. Cuddy looks so fragile, Wilson thinks, she needs someone with her, by her sides in this dark period for her. I'm her friend, House doesn't listen to me anymore, he goes a destructive way, but as long as he ignores me, I can make nothing for him. So it's better if I stay with Cuddy, so I can help her. Wilson looks at Cuddy, she seems so heartbroken !

-Cuddy, I think it's time to go, you don't have to stay any longer, it's too cruel for you. Come with me, I'll take you home, Wilson says in a soft voice and with a little smile.

Cuddy raises eyes and looks at him, she is at once sad and angry after herself to have let this shameful ceremony take place, why can't she shout NO ?

-You're right, I have nothing more to do in this place, she says, stands up and looks sadly around her. Wilson can see her heart bleeding. He feels really sorry for her.

-Come, Lisa, he says and take her hand to drive her out of the room and out of the apartment.

She follows him. Once they're out on the street, Wilson, obeying a sudden impulse, proposes her :

-Cuddy, you are psychologically shaken, and I think it would be good for you to go out and to relax. Why not to go have a drink ? I know a nice bar.

-What ? You want to go have a drink ? Right now ?, she replies surprised. She looks at Wilson, she doesn't know what to think about that, he's House's best friend, but she knows that he is her friend too, she knows that he just wants to be nice, that he just wants her not to be alone after this …. this horrible thing that just happened.

-Yeah, it's not late, and I think you need a strong to cheer up you a little and relieve your pain. His eyes pleads her to accept it.

-Well, I think you're right, I don't want to be alone tonight. Let's go !, she says and tries to smile. But I don't want to let my car here…

-Don't worry about it, you drive home, I follow you and then I'll drive you to the bar in my car, says Wilson. You really need to go out and change your mind !

-Ok, let's do this !

On the way to your home, with Wilson following her, her brain wonders about this evening so disconcerting. She's shaken, no doubt about it, she never thought that House would really marry this girl, and he did it ! Of course, he probably thought that she would stop him, but… she didn't. All this crap is partially her fault. And Wilson ? Usually he stands on House's sides, not on hers. That's weird.

They already arrive to her home. She parks her car and goes in Wilson's car. He looks at her, smiles and they go. On the way to the bar, they don't say a word. They just look in secret from time to time, but say nothing.

-Here we are ! announces Wilson. He parks the car and helps her to go out.

-A real gentleman ! she says a little amused.

-Madam, please, take my hand and go in the bar !, he says with a smile. Cuddy looks at him, and laughs. God ! What a wonderful sound, her laugh is so sweet !, thinks Wilson, but he immediately feels bad, Cuddy is House's love, not his, he does not have to think of her in this way.

-Wilson ! Wilson ! Do you come ? That's Cuddy, Wilson goes suddenly out of his dream.

-Yeah, I'm coming, sorry, I was thinking about something, don't mind, let's go have a drink !

The bar is nice, like Wilson said, there's a large counter, tables, a place where a few people are dancing and a stage in the background where a band is playing some variety songs. They sit down at a table in a quiet corner.

-What do you want to drink ?, Wilson asks.

-Hm, I don't know, what do you suggest me?, she replies with a smile.

-Hm, a margarita ?

-Good idea !

-Ok, stay here, I go and order two margaritas, says Wilson. He goes to the counter and feels Cuddy's eyes on his back, he turns to her and gives her an intense gaze. This woman is so beautiful ! She's deeply hurt, she cried but she's even more beautiful with this fragility in her eyes ! And he feels a strange feeling inside him, something that worms one's way into his heart. Wilson, don't do this ! he says to himself. You have no right about her, it would be unfair to take advantage of the state of weakness where she is. And House is your friend, remember this ! Yeah, it's your friend, says a little voice in his head, but he doesn't listen to you anymore, he ignored your advice and hurts deeply this wonderful woman, he made her cry and married another one, he didn't deserve her, and she obviously needs someone, take your chance ! Wilson shakes his head to silence these voices.

The barman gives him his two margaritas and he comes back to Cuddy. She seems to be lost in her thoughts.

-Hey, Cuddy, are you ok ? Here is your margarita.

-Thank you. Cheers Wilson !, she says and raise her glass.

-Cheers, Cuddy !, replies Wilson.

They drink a sip. They stare at each other. And suddenly, Wilson asks her :

-Cuddy, do you want to dance ?

-What ? You wanna dance with me ! Are you kidding ? Cuddy is amazed, she doesn't know how to react.

-Yeah, I wanna dance with you ! , asserts Wilson. We both need to change our mind and to have fun. Please, com'on, dance with me !, he says calmly but firmly. But inside he isn't calm : He feels his heart beating faster and faster, more and more hardly, his breath makes more difficult, why did he ask her to dance ! And at the same time, he feels a certain excitement at the idea of tightening her in his arms, against him, even if it's only for a dance. O my God, Lisa ! don't look at me this way, my heart is melting !

Cuddy stares at him, she wonders why Wilson acts like this, she never saw him like that. He seems so sure of him, it gets free of him a feeling of safety. Why not after all, she finally says, I like dancing.

-I know, he replies, wild with joy, without knowing really why. This woman is driving me crazy, I have to do something to take back the control of my mind. I do not have to hurt her, nor make her suffer more with my stupid behavior !

They stand up and go to the dance floor. As they arrive the group begins playing " Bound to you ". Wilson embraces Cuddy and they begin dancing at the rate of the music. Cuddy seems to appreciate this dance, she begins to relax in Wilson's arms. Of course, the alcohol helps her to relax, but it's not just the alcohol… Wilson's eyes can't leave her, she's beautiful, smart, funny… How can House let her go so easily ! And once again, this little voice : Take your chance with her, she's vulnerable, she desperately needs someone tonight, that's obvious ! Cuddy looks at him straight in the eyes, but there's no more pain or sadness in her eyes, just a question, Cuddy's eyes, so beautiful, just seems to ask him What are you doing, Wilson ? Do you like me ? Do you have some feelings towards me ? Wilson seems to be hypnotized. He tightens his embrace and she puts her head on his shoulder. She feels good for the first time since this awful night when she broke up with House. Suddenly, the sadness overwhelms her. House, his love, why did he let go ? She tenses and Wilson moves slightly away from her to look at her, but his hands, unconsciously maybe, refuse to release her, on the contrary, he holds her more firmly against him.

-What ?, he asks, some fear in his voice.

-I'm sorry, I was thinking of House.

-You don't have to be sorry for that, it's normal. But try to enjoy this evening, please, Lisa, Wilson replies in a soft voice, his eyes pleading her to keep dancing with him.

-Yeah, I'll try. And she puts her head on his shoulder and snuggles up to him, as if he could protect her from the immense pain which embraces her heart.

Wilson is relieved, he is going to be able to feel her against him during some minutes still. He never felt something for her like tonight and it's hard to understand why he's so attracted to her tonight. Maybe because of all the pain she has, because of the fragility that gets out her. He doesn't know. The only thing he wants right now is to be with her, to hold her in his arms, to comfort her, to make her feel better. The little voice again : Hey, Wilson, be honest ! You WANT her ! Not just to comfort her and listen to her as a friend ! You want this woman, and you can have her if you don't act in a stupid way!

Cuddy feels strange and contradictory feelings, on one hand she still loves House and she's really heartbroken. On the other hand, she feels good with Wilson. What does it mean ? Does her subconscious try to hurt House by making her attracted by Wilson ? He's kinda cute, he's nice, he takes care of her in this hard time, he tries to lift her mood up, he calls her several times « Lisa », House didn't do that. Well, she didn't call him « Greg » either. She raises the head, looks for Wilson's eyes and gives at him a look printed by tenderness.

Wilson gives Cuddy her gaze back, his heart melts completely for her, what is she playing ? Could it be possible that she likes him ? No, he must have imagined this spark in her eyes. And suddenly, he wants to kiss her. He has to say something to recover his sense.

-Cuddy, don't look at me like that , or I…

-Or you …?, she replies, smiling.

- Or I'm going to be transformed into pitiful idiot, he says with a smile. They're staring at each other. And the band announces that they make a pause. Wilson and Cuddy move reluctant away from each other and go back to their table.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's the second part of this fic__, hope you'll enjoy it even if it's weird for Huddies, but keep the faith and I hope you'll read the next chapters too._

They sit down, drink their margaritas without a word. And Wilson, asks her:

-Do you want another drink? I think I need one actually.

-Yeah, me too. I don't wanna go home yet, I don't wanna be alone tonight, she replies and gives him an intense gaze. Her eyes seem to implore him to stay with her tonight or did he imagine that?

He goes to order their drinks. While he's waiting at the counter, he sees a group of young men who are laughing; they seem to enjoy their evening. Suddenly, one of them sees Lisa, this guy stares at her and Wilson feels a feeling of jealousy invading him. A few minutes later, he's back with two glasses and sits so that the guy can't look at Lisa.

-Lisa, you really need to talk with House. I know he's gone too far this time, I know that he hurt you deep, but I also know that he loves you. « Stupid man! says the little voice, don't remember her her love ! »

Lisa looks at Wilson, there's some sadness and resignation in her eyes. But Wilson can't help finding her gorgeous and he feels his body filling slowly with desire for her.

-I know, Wilson, but it's so hard! I love him so much and I know that he loves me, but now things are complicated, he's married, I dumped him, I… I don't know what I have to do! I need help, Wilson. And saying that, she looks at him and hopes him to take her in his arms. She needs a hug, right now!

And as if Wilson understands her silent message, he comes near her, even closer than he ever had been, and puts his arm around her shoulders. She leans against him and they stay so a long time. The guy sees them and turns away, envious and disappointed.

-Do you wanna dance again? Wilson asks.

-No, I'd rather go home, if you don't mind.

-Ok, I'll drive you home.

They stand up and leave the bar. Once in the car, Wilson turns to her, looks her straight in the eyes and says in an assured voice:

-Are you sure that you wanna go home now? You said in the bar that you didn't want to be alone tonight.

Cuddy can't stand Wilson's eyes, she turns away and sighs. She feels so sad, she's broken, and all she actually needs is someone on her sides. Wilson feels it, and he doesn't want to leave her, he needs her too tonight.

-I suggest that you come to me and spend the night with me, he finally says. Well, I don't mean in the same bed, I just wanna mean in my apartment, I have two rooms, and…, he doesn't know what to say, he feels so embarrassed, why did he say that ?

Cuddy looks at him and can't help smiling, he looks so confused, like an awkward teenager.

-It's alright, Wilson, relax! I don't get you wrong. I know you're a good person, she says and smiles at him.

Oh God, she's so sweet! I must drive her home now or I won't keep control any longer.

-So, I drive you home.

-NO! she shouts, surprised. Wilson looks at her, surprised and happy. She can see a spark of joy in his eyes. Well, I mean…. You're right! I don't want to be alone, I can do something I would regret if I'm alone. She feels uneasy and at the same time, she hopes he won't reject her. After all, he's House's best friend. How will he interpret her sudden reaction?

Wilson is totally confused, he feels anger at himself as if he betrays House, and happiness, and… and something which looks like the love. Oh no! This can't and mustn't be love! He can't fall in love with Lisa! That's insane!

-Lisa, what do you want to do now? Just tell me and we do it!

-Does your proposition always like? she asks with some angst in the voice. She doesn't dare to look at him and keeps her eyes on her legs.

-Of course, he replies, maybe just a little too fast. Cuddy turns to him and wonders if she is not doing a wrong thing.

Wilson starts the car and they go to him. He can't help thinking « Wilson! What are you doing? Lisa is House's friend and you take her to your home for the night! Are you really sure that nothing will happen? What kind of friend are you? »

And Cuddy is lost in her thought too. What is she doing? She broke up with House for 2 weeks, and is ready to spend the night by Wilson! That's crazy!

-Here we are, please come in, Wilson says. Do you want to drink or eat something? I'm not a good cooker, but…

-No, I'm not hungry, but if you have some vodka, she replies with a smile and spark in the eyes.

-Vodka? Sure, I have.

Wilson pours some vodka into two glasses and they go to sit on the couch. They drink silently. And suddenly, Lisa bursts in tears. Wilson feels so sorry for her. He sits closer to her, puts one arm around her shoulders and with his other hand he caresses slowly her cheek. Lisa finally calms down.

-I'm sorry, I needed to cry.

-Don't worry, I'm here, you're not alone. Are you feeling better? Wilson says and keeps caressing her cheek.

-Yeah, I'm fine now, thank you, she replies with a smile. They give each other intense gaze, Wilson feels his body fired with desire, he only wants one thing: kiss her! She's so beautiful, she's so fragile, he wants to comfort her, he wants to show her that HE cares for her. He wants to kiss her. He takes her face in his hand and stares at her with desire.

-I'm glad that I'm here with you, I…, but she can't end her sentence, Wilson just brushes his lips on hers and kisses her softly, tenderly. She feels his body pressed on her body, she can feel the hot desire of him and without thinking of what she's doing, she kisses him back, puts one hand through his hair and the other one on his neck. Their kiss seems to never end. Each of them always wants it more, feels a desire always stronger for the other one. Then, slowly Wilson pushes her away tenderly, stands up, takes her and carries her to the bedroom.

-I think it will be more comfortable here.

-I'm not sure that's a good idea, she begins.

-Of course not! That's the worst idea, the most stupid thing that we can do, he replies. But we're gonna do it all the same, it's stronger than us, than our reason. And we can indeed repeat that we don't have to make it, we'll make it all the same and you know it.

-Yeah, she says in a barely audible voice.

He looks at her straight in the eyes and takes her clothes off, very slowly and very carefully. She begins to take his clothes off too and they finally land in the bed. They kiss, caress, and taste each other. They have time, the night belongs to them. They make love with tenderness and give way completely to the other one. This night is theirs.

Big knocks at the door wake them with a start.

-What's this? Cuddy asks half asleep.

-I don't know, someone is knocking at the door, Wilson replies. I go to see who it is. Stay here, I'm coming back soon. And he gives her a sweet kiss before he goes.

-Stop it please! I'm coming!

Wilson opens the door and House is standing here, he looks annoyed and sad.

-What were you doing? I knock at your doors for 10 minutes at least! House says. Then he looks at Wilson and a small smile appears on his face. Oh, no! Don't tell me you were still in bed! Wilson! What did you do last night? You left my party early in the evening, so … No, don't tell me! You went to a bar and came home with a woman, am I wrong? House asks with a smirk.

Wilson feels really bad and uneasy. I hope that Cuddy will stay in my bed and won't come here otherwise it's the disaster.

-Well, yeah, you're right. I got drunk and I came with a woman here. And she's still here, so if you could come later, I would really appreciate, Wilson adds, a little annoyed. And he pushes House to the door. Please, come later!

-Ok, I'll come later, but… do I know her? House replies, wondering why Wilson doesn't want to introduce her to him, why his friend wants to hide this woman.

-No, you don't know her, lies Wilson. See you later, House, and he closes the door.

Back in the bedroom, he sees Cuddy in his bed, God she's gorgeous even after a crazy night of sex! She's waiting for him, a little shadow on her lovely face.

-Who was it?

Wilson sits in the bed close to her, he intertwines her tenderly, kisses her and finally answers :

-Do you really want to know? His eyes are full of love but she can read some fear in them too.

-Well, yeah. Is it someone I know? and while saying that she knows who was at the door. That was House, wasn't it? She asks sadly.

-Yeah, it was him. Wilson rolls on his side and lies down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

Cuddy doesn't know what to say. She looks at Wilson, he seems lost in his thought. She nears him and caresses his chest. He looks at her, surprised. Then he takes her so she lies on him.

- And now what?

-What do you mean?

-Do you want to go home and forget this night? Do you want that we behave as if nothing has happened? Or…

-No, that's not what I want! she says a little vexed that he can think that of her. What's your next suggestion?

-What?

-You were about to say something else, but you stopped before you end your sentence, so what do you want to say?

-Do you want to stay with me for the weekend? We can take Rachel and go to eat something, then we can go to the park or anywhere else, he says with a wonderful glance.

Cuddy seems to think of this idea, and she finally decides she can take some good time after all and that Wilson deserves a chance.

-Great! I dress up and we go.

Wilson is amazed; he didn't really think that she'll accept this proposition. The feeling of remorse and betrayal towards House can wait; let's enjoy the day with this wonderful and surprising woman.

Meanwhile, House didn't stop thinking of the mysterious friend of Wilson. He saw well yesterday that Wilson took Cuddy out of his apartment. Would it be possible that this unknown is Cuddy? No, Wilson wouldn't do that to him, he's his best friend. Yes, but it could explain why Wilson was so in a hurry to see him leaving! And I had the impression that Wilson was lying when he told me that I didn't know this woman. House couldn't believe it, I'm too screwed up to think rational, he tries to feel reassured, but the taste of the betrayal doesn't leave him. He has to investigate to know the truth.

Wilson, Cuddy and Rachel had a good day and a lot of fun. The little girl is now sleeping. Cuddy and Wilson are in the living room on the couch.

-Thank you, James, for this weekend, it was really wonderful, Cuddy says and stares at him, with a strange spark in the eyes.

-You're welcome, I enjoyed it a lot myself. Cuddy, I … , he begins but can't go on. Cuddy takes his face in her hands – my God, how soft they are!

-Wilson, do you think this relation can really work?

-Well, I don't know, Lisa, it depends on you. I know that you're still in love with House, I can deal with it, but I hope that with time you'll forget him and that you'll fall in love with me. But for the moment, we can try like this. What do you think? Do you think you can deal with such a relationship?

-Well, I don't know. But…

-But?

-But I think I wanna try it, if you're ok, of course! she says and smiles.

-I wanna it too, he replies and kisses her. I want you.

This night, they make love again, but this time in Cuddy's bedroom.

The alarm clock wakes them up. Today, they have to go to work. New difficulties are to be planned today and both are aware of it. They haven't talked yet about the situation at work, they have to do it later in the morning.

-I go to change my clothes, I see you at the hospital, Wilson says and gives her a soft kiss before he leaves.

-Okay, see you.

_So do you want more or have you enough with it? Leave comments ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter ! Ready to go ? Buckle up ! It's getting worse to get better ; )_

When Cuddy arrives at the hospital today, she feels uneasy and tense. She has the impression that everybody looks at her. Relax, Lisa, it's just your imagination, how can they know for you and James? You really need some days off. She goes to her office. There, she can try to relax and takes a little time to think about last weekend. But she has a lot of work to do, and certain tasks are urgent. She works since an hour maybe, when someone knocks at the door and enters her office. It's Wilson. What a relief! She was afraid it could be House. She's not ready yet to face him.

-Wilson! she says, I'm glad to see you. And she smiles. Wilson melts; this woman is driving him crazy.

-Hey, Lischen! We need to talk about …. us. How do you think we have to behave here at the hospital? he asks and sits down in the chair in front of her.

-Well, I don't know. I think that everybody knows that I broke up with House and that he's now married to Domenica. But I wonder if to announce our relation is a good idea. What do you think of it?

-I think it will be good to hide it for a while, I don't really want to know how House will react, especially since he's kinda nervous and upset at the moment, so…, Wilson replies without leaving her eyes.

-I agree with you, it'd be better if we'll wait a few days or a few weeks before making our relation public.

-Just a few days because I'm gonna miss you the whole days, Wilson adds with a smile, I hope we can have lunch together at least, and maybe I can come to your office or you can come to mine and…

-Stop, Wilson! Ok for the lunch, but no sex at the hospital! And as she ends her sentence, the door opens brutally. House comes in and stops when he sees Wilson. He stares at him, wondering why his friend is here and what they were talking about as he came in. They both look like two teenagers whom the supervisor just caught out, and maybe it's his imagination but Cuddy blushed a little.

-Hey, I need your authorization for a risky treatment, he says staring at Wilson. He tries to see a shade of embarrassment in Wilson's eyes, a sign of his betrayal, but Wilson turns away and looks at the floor. Really weird, House thinks, they hide something, I can feel how uneasy they are. And this thought makes him angry, angry at himself because of this stupid wedding – of course he really thought that Cuddy will have stopped him, he just wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt him- and angry at Wilson and Cuddy to plot something in his back, probably something against him.

-What kind of risky treatment? Cuddy asks without looking at House, she keeps her eyes riveted on papers in front of her.

-I want to open the brain of my patient to search a tumor. He has already given his agreement, I just need yours.

Cuddy takes a quick look at the patient file and gives House her agreement. She hopes that House will go now, so she can be alone with Wilson. But House seems not to want to leave; he observes alternately Wilson, then Cuddy.

-Do you need anything else? Cuddy asks him. I've got a lot of work, so if you could leave, I could work.

-Nope, I just find really weird that you agree so quickly… replies House staring at Cuddy but this one manages to remain impassible.

- Your request is legitimate, that's just it.

-You and Wilson are plotting something, but I'll find it out! House says and leaves her office.

Wilson stares at Cuddy, but doesn't say anything. She looks at him, she seems tired.

-We do like we said; we keep our relation secret for a while. Is it ok for you? she finally asks him, and a little smile illuminates her face.

-Yeah, that's the best solution, he replies with a smile. He stands up and comes near Cuddy to give her a soft kiss. She gives him a lovely gaze and sends him out of her office.

-Go to work, James!

-Alright, but I come for lunch!

Cuddy follows him with the eyes, what a charming gentleman! He's so nice to her, maybe a little too much; she feels like a sweet regret, she misses House's sarcasms indeed. And she feels a little guilty, she wonders if she made the right thing by dating Wilson, besides behind the back of House. That's not a fair behavior. Her phone rings and gets her out of her thoughts. She picks it up and is amazed as she hears House on the phone.

-Cuddy, we have to talk, I know I behaved like a teenager, but I need to talk to you.

-….

-Cuddy, are you listening to me?

-Yeah, I … , House, I don't wanna talk to you yet, I can't, she almost shouts, I'm too hurt, I'm lost, I … give me some more time. And then maybe we can talk calmly about the situation, she says in a breath.

-Cuddy! I love you! he replies and she can hear the anger in his voice. I need you, only you can make me happy and a better person! You're the only one in my life, you're mine!

-House! Stop it please. I love you too, but I need time to think things over. I dumped you for a good reason; I didn't take this hard decision all of a sudden. And by the way, you're married now, why don't you talk with your … wife, she says with a bitter taste in the mouth. It should have been her on House's sides on Friday evening, not this girl!

-Cuddy, I know I hurt you, but you broke my heart! And that's the only way I know to behave when I feel hurt! Cuddy, please, I need you.

-House, give us time. And she hangs up.

She feels very bad, very sad. What a mess-up! She really needs to clarify her mind. She still loves House, and she'll probably love him for the rest of her life, but to be with him, that's another thing. He's too immature on certain points. She needs a man on whom she can count all the time, a man who takes care of her, a man who'll be there when she needs him. That's Wilson. She really likes Wilson, and maybe with time he can be the man she'll live with. But she knows that House will always be in her heart, and she doesn't know if Wilson can deal with that in the time.

House feels bad, sad and angry. He goes in the room where his team is working on the case of the week.

-Any new symptoms? Any reactions to our treatment? he asks.

-Nope, not yet at least, Chase answers. We're waiting for the results of the brain surgery.

-Well! Do any of you know something about what Cuddy and Wilson are plotting?

They all look at him surprised and finally Taub asks:

-Why do you think that they're plotting something?

-Well, I went yesterday to Wilson and he was still in bed, he told me that he was with a woman he met in a bar, but he was in a hurry to see me leaving, I found it weird, House replies.

-Well, I understand Wilson, if he was with a woman and you came and disturbed his… sexparty, then he was right to want you to leave! That's what I'd have wanted, says Chase with a smirk.

-Yeah, maybe… but he didn't want to tell me her name, he just said that I don't know her, but I'm sure he was lying.

-And I suppose that you think that maybe Wilson and Cuddy were…, adds Taub slowly.

-No, Taub, you're kidding! That's impossible! Wilson is House's best friend and Cuddy… well, Cuddy was his girlfriend 2 weeks ago, they wouldn't do that! Foreman exclaims.

-You're probably right, says Taub, that would be miss tact.

-Why do you think that Cuddy and Wilson could be together? asks House suddenly interested.

-Forget it, that was a stupid thought, I'm sorry, replies Taub embarrassed.

House looks at him, but Taub doesn't say anything.

Wilson comes into Cuddy's office to take her for the lunch.

-Are you ready? Can we go to eat something in the cafeteria?

-Yeah, I'm coming.

They go together to the cafeteria, but none of them remarks House who observes them.

House tries to find something in their behavior that would confirm his idea. But they're very cautious. Maybe is Wilson a bit too close to Cuddy, he cares a little too much, and House thinks of having caught a glimpse of … of love ? In Wilson's eyes! House is completely annihilated by this, no, he must have imagined it, it's impossible, his friend won't betray him, most of all in these hard times. But what if this is true? He must find some proof of a possible relation between Wilson and Cuddy. A small smile appears on his lips: He's going to organize a close surveillance, but for it he's going to have to involve his team, excepted Marta. He pages his team and explains them his plan. Foreman and Chase seem to find the idea funny, Taub is at first reluctant, then he gets convinced.

When Cuddy comes to her office, she feels the eyes of someone on her back. She turns around but sees nothing abnormal. But the feeling doesn't quit her. She calls Wilson to ask him if he noticed something weird in the behavior of his colleagues.

-Well, I didn't notice anything. Why do you ask me?

-I don't know, it's weird, I … Maybe I'm paranoid, but I wonder if House doesn't suspect something. We have to be careful, James.

-We'll be. … I'd really want to be at home with you, Lisa. And he hangs up.

She feels annoyed with House's behavior, why does he always act like a teenager? Suddenly the door opens and Chase comes in.

-Chase? Is there a problem with House? What has he still invented to make me the life even more difficult? she asks with a sigh.

-Nothing, everything's ok, Chase replies.

-So, why are you here? she asks with a bad feeling.

-Oh, I just wanna see if you're fine.

-You just wanna see if I'm fine? she asks totally amazed. What the hell are you telling me?

-Don't get me wrong, after Friday evening, I thought you were very bad and I just wanted to help you to feel better.

-I'm fine, thanks, so go to work now!

-Ok, but …. If you need someone to talk to… I'm here.

-Get out! she says by containing with difficulty her anger.

-Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? he asks with a smile.

-Doctor Chase! I'm your boss! Did you forget it? replies Cuddy stunned.

-Nope. I just thought we could learn to know each other better, and …

-And? she asks and rolls her eyes.

-And …, well you see what I mean, he continues embarrassed.

-Doctor Chase, am I dreaming or are you trying to flirt with me? she says and smiles, thinking that's another House's trick to make her …. Angry? To put her in an uneasy position? To test her taste about men?

-No, no, well … maybe… You know you're stunning and … I like beautiful women, so … If you change your mind, you know where I am.

-Get out!

Chase goes then to Wilson's office. Wilson will be maybe more willing to speak with him.

-Hey, Doctor Wilson! May I talk to you?

-Chase. I'm very busy, can't you come later? Wilson asks apparently annoyed.

-Sure, I can, replies Chase, but it takes just a few minutes…, he adds and stands in front of Wilson's desk.

Wilson gets down to work, but Chase doesn't move and waits. Wilson raises his head, irritated and says:

-Doctor Chase, what do you want?

-I just wanna know if you think that Cuddy would accept to have dinner with me tonight? Chase asks and stares at Wilson to see how he'll react to this.

-What? replies Wilson a little shocked. You wanna have dinner with Cuddy tonight? Wilson can't believe what he's just heard.

-Well, she must be quite depressed after House's wedding, so I wonder if I…

-Stop it! I don't want to hear anything else! Get out of my office! Wilson says in an irritated voice and with some anger. And Chase isn't sure of it, but it seems to him that Wilson reacts a little too much violently for being "just a friend" of Cuddy.

-Ok, I'm going.

In House's differential room. So, what did you find out, tell me, House asks to his team.

-I think, there's something weird with Cuddy, replies Chase. I talked to her and she was a little nervous.

- How do you mean "nervous"?

-She threw me outside before I manage to know why.

-What did you tell her? wants to know Foreman.

-I just ask her to have dinner with me tonight, Chase replies.

-You what? You asked her out? Foreman and Taub exclaim. House stares at Chase and tries to figure out what Chase did.

-No, I just wanted to have dinner with her, that's it! Chase says a little embarrassed because of House's glance.

-And with Wilson? asks House with angry eyes. Did you ask him to have dinner with you too?

-No, Chase replies. But as Cuddy he seems to be on burning thistles.

-And what did you tell him? Taub asks with a smirk. That you know he's gay and that you want to try out a new kind of relationship?

-Shut up!

-That would interest me indeed, House says.

-Well, I just asked him if he thought that Cuddy would accept to have dinner with me.

-Well done, House says with a smirk. He can easily imagine Wilson's face. And how did he react?

-A little too much violently, if you want my opinion.

House thinks a moment, then he turns to Foreman and Taub. Did you find anything in Wilson's apartment?

-No, we found nothing, answers Foreman.

-Except a woman's perfume, but we're not sure it's Cuddy's, because we never were close enough to Cuddy to smell her perfume, adds Taub.

-Was it a scent of lily?

-Yes, how do you…? asks Taub but he doesn't finish his sentence feeling how stupid his question was. House's fellows understand what this means.

-I see, answers House with a strange glimpse in the eyes.

-But a lot of women have to wear a perfume with lily scent, you know, Foreman adds. That's not a proof that Cuddy was with Wilson.

-I don't believe in coincidences but … I want other proofs before to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy discusses with her assistant when her pager bleeps. It's Wilson, he asks her to come in his office. I'm sorry, I have to go, do what I told you, she says to her assistant and goes.

-Is there a problem, she asks and closes the door.

-Yes, no, I don't know, Wilson replies and locks the door.

-Why do you lock the door?

-Simple precaution. He looks at her, holds her in his arms and kisses her. At first, Cuddy tries to resist and to push him away, but he tightens his hug, and she finally gives any kind of resistance up and enjoys the kiss.

-Wilson, she says trying to catch her breath back, that's completely insane! If someone comes and catches us I can imagine what the people are gonna say, we mustn't…

-The door is locked, don't worry about it. Just try not to be too loud. And he kisses her again, his hands go up and down her back under her shirt, he wants to feel her body react to his caress, and indeed her body reacts. She shivers; her hands go in Wilson's hair and on his neck. Suddenly he knocks her down on the sofa. He caresses her breasts, and then his hand goes down slowly to her core what makes her moan. Wilson's body is on fire and Cuddy works on it with tenderness and dexterity, her hands are so sweet, they delight his male senses, Cuddy's scent drives him crazy. This woman really knows how to move around a male body. He goes and comes in her, they move together up and down, their bodies are intertwined and dance together on the rhythm of love.

They are still on the sofa, they're getting their breath and their sense back when someone knocks at the door.

-Doctor Wilson, I'm Mister Brand, we have an appointment. Are you here?

-Yeah, one minute please, I end a meeting and I see you, replies Wilson and tries to catch his clothes to dress up. Then he looks at Cuddy who's dressing up and smiles to her, she's beaming.

-Wilson, I've told you I didn't want to have sex at the hospital, she says in a low voice, pretending to be angry at him, but the light in her eyes just say the contrary.

-I'm sorry I won't do it again, he replies and kisses her softly before he goes to open the door to his patient. So I think we've taken the right decision about this insurance problem, he says to Cuddy who goes out of his office.

-Yeah, I agree with you, and she goes away with a beaming face.

The patient looks at her, surprised, and enters Wilson's office.

-Hi, Mr. Brand, how are you doing today?

-Quite good. Hm, …. Doctor Wilson?

-Yes? Is there a problem?

-You have some lipstick in the corner of the mouth and in the neck, he says uncomfortable.

-Oh, hm, thank you, Wilson says and blushes.

But someone else saw Cuddy going out Wilson's office. Foreman noticed Cuddy's face too and a bad feeling comes over him. I'm not sure that I'll report that to House.

-Did you see what I saw? Chase asks him. He's standing next to him.

-Sorry, what did you say?

-Foreman, I know that you saw a beaming Cuddy with ruffled hair going out Wilson's office. I think that's the proof House needed, don't you think?

-Chase, I'm not sure it's a good idea to report him that. We may have imagined that.

-Foreman, you're kidding! Didn't you see her? In front of the annoyed face of Foreman, Chase adds: Well, I propose that we go to Cuddy right now to see how she is and to talk to her about what we saw.

-Ok, let's do that.

-Come in, Cuddy says. That's Foreman and Chase. What do they want this time, she thinks a little irritated. Doctor Chase, I didn't change my mind, she says with a smile.

-Oh, too bad, maybe another time, he answers with a strange glance.

-Why are you looking at me like this? she asks.

-Doctor Cuddy, Foreman begins.

-Yeah… what's the problem, Foreman? What bothers you?

-Hm, it's difficult to say, it concerns you …. and ….

Cuddy feels her heart beating faster, a feeling of fear comes over her. Would it be possible that they know something about her and Wilson? She finally manages to say:

-Something that concerns me and …?

-And… Doctor Wilson, Chase finally says.

Cuddy feels dizzy, breathes hard and turns pale.

-Doctor Cuddy, are you ok? Foreman asks.

-Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just very tired, emotionally and physically.

After a while, she feels a little better and asks:

-What do you mean?

-Are you in a relation with Doctor Wilson? Foreman asks and feels sorry for her, she looks very bad.

-Get out of here!

-Dr Cuddy

-It's none of your business! Get out of here! She repeats angry.

-Please

-Why do you want to know that? In what does my private life concern you?

-I know House hurt you deeply with this wedding, but I also know that he still loves you. He asked us to find proof of your relation with Wilson.

Cuddy doesn't say anything, she simply can't believe what Foreman just said! So Foreman keeps on talking.

-And we saw you going out Wilson's office. We didn't want any explanation, as you said your private life doesn't concern us so far as it remains private and doesn't influence your work or House's work.

-And we're afraid of House's reaction if he knows about you and Doctor Wilson, Chase adds.

Cuddy shakes her head and murmurs in herself « I knew it was a mistake, a stupid behavior, but... »

-So, what are you going to do now? Report all this to House?

-Well, we wanted to talk to you first. Maybe if you and Doctor Wilson are more careful, he won't be able to catch you, Foreman answers.

-Do you think you'll be able to keep all this secret? Do you really think that House will suspect nothing by seeing you that he will not succeed in establishing the truth?

-We can try and lie if necessary, Chase says.

-And what do you want in return? Foreman and Chase exchange a quick look and Foreman answers:

-We'll let you know later.

Cuddy looks at them and says: Ok, let's try. …. Thank you. … I'll tell him when I'll be ready.

Chase and Foreman leave her. She calls Wilson to explain him what just happened and that she's gonna go home now.

Wilson knocks at Cuddy's door. She opens, he comes in. Once in the living-room, he nears her and takes her in his arms. She seems exhausted.

-That's just what I need, a tender hug from you, she says and smiles.

-I'm here, sweetheart. Don't worry about House, I know him, he will tease us, try to hurt you again, try to hurt me, he'll be impossible and annoying, angry and cruel, but he knows that he behaved like a moron. We have some hard times ahead of us, but with time we'll all go through this. Have faith in us.

This night, Cuddy is happy not to be alone, she's happy to be with Wilson, he knows how to make her feel better.

Wilson thought a lot this night. Cuddy was lying against him. He gave her a sleep pill a few hours earlier. She's so beautiful and touching! She took his heart, he can't live without her now. He needs her, he needs to see her face, he needs to feel her hands on him, he needs her kiss, her scent. He can't give up on her, even for House, it's too late. This time his friend really screwed up his life, his possibility of happiness. But this time, Wilson won't help him to get back the object of his desire. Because this time, Wilson decided to live his own life, to be happy himself. And House's object of desire is the same as Wilson's. Wilson won't give up on Cuddy just to save House from the destruction. He loves Cuddy and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Yeah, the rest of his life with her! And this night, Wilson decides to ask Cuddy to marry him. He'll invite her to a restaurant on Saturday night and ask her. After this decision, he falls asleep.

It's Friday, the week is soon over and no other incidents occurred. Cuddy begins to relax a little. She has to talk with Wilson about their relation. She thinks it would be better to make it public so they wouldn't have to hide anymore, they wouldn't have to be anymore afraid of being caught, nor a violent reaction of House. And they can live more serenely.

Regrettably for her the fate had decided on it otherwise and this day was going to turn in a nightmare.

House is in his office, he's thinking. The case of the week has been solved, he's still married, Domenica is kind and keeps his apartment clean. Everything should be great, but it's not the case. He's still in love with Cuddy. She seems to be fine these last days, and he barely saw Wilson this week. It looks like Wilson tries to avoid him, but why? And this question obsesses him. And another thing is weird: Chase and Foreman hide him something, that's obvious but he didn't manage to know what. He has to find it out and will pressure them to obtain an answer. He stands up and goes to the differential room where they're sitting and look at some files.

-Chase, I know you're hiding me something, House says and points his cane at Chase.

-What? No, no, I don't hide you anything, replies Chase surprised. House gives him a piercing look and Chase feels very uneasy. He tries to bluff but he's not very convincing.

-Don't lie to me, shouts House and hits the table with his cane. You know something about what Cuddy and Wilson plot, I'm sure!

Chase doesn't know what to say. He looks desperately at Foreman. House catches his look and turns to Foreman.

-You too, Foreman! Tell me what you learned if you want to keep your job, House says about a threatening tone leaving no doubt he would carry out his threat.

Foreman looks at Chase and this one agrees slowly. House looks at them and waits, he knows they give up.

-Well, we saw Cuddy going out Wilson's office, Foreman says.

-And that's all? House replies with anger in the eyes. He looks at Foreman, then at Chase. He knows that there's something more. Is that all? he repeats.

Chase gives Foreman a quick look and adds:

-No. Cuddy was ….

-Cuddy was what, asks House irritated.

-Cuddy was …. she was beaming and her hair was ruffled, says Chase in a breath. He doesn't dare to look at House.

-And Wilson bought a ring, Taub adds in a soft voice. House stares at him, stunned. Chase and Foreman look at him surprised. Taub smirks.

Then House recovers and says:

-I see. I have to confront Wilson! And he leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here's a new chapter, some things will be clarified, for your delight I hope. Leave a comment : ) _

Foreman, Taub and Chase look at each other, and Foreman says: I'm not sure that's a good idea. These both are on edge; we would better go to see what happens. And they all leave the room to follow House. Marta, who arrives at this moment, asks them what's going on, and as none of them answer her, she decides to follow the group.

House enters brutally Wilson's office. His friend is working at his desk.

-House, can't you simply knock at the door before you come in! he says irritated and at the same time on the defensive. He feels that House is angry and his aggressive attitude augurs no good to him.

-Wilson, you're a traitor! says House in a voice filled with anger.

-What? replies Wilson pretending not to understand what House means.

-You know what I mean, says House with eyes glistening with anger and fury.

Wilson stands up and nears House. Attack is the best defense isn't it?

-I don't understand what you're talking about! Can you behave like an adult once in your life and explain to me what you mean and what I've done to make you in such a state?

-After the ceremony, you took Cuddy to your apartment; you took advantage of her weakness, of her deep pain because of my stupid behavior, and then you …. you …, House says in an ice-cold voice.

Wilson is petrified, how does he know for him and Cuddy? And suddenly he feels the fist of House striking him violently in the face, Wilson almost falls, but he manages to remain standing. He stares at House, then he hits him, he throws himself on him and they fight as two cocks would fight to prove their ascendancy, but Wilson and House fight for Cuddy. And they don't hold their blows back, destroying Wilson's office, wounding each other mutually.

Some doctors and nurses are coming to see what makes so much noise. They don't understand at once what it happens and it's then that Foreman and Chase clear itself a road and succeed in separating House and Wilson, but not without difficulties and not without taking some blows by doing it. Chase holds Wilson and Foreman holds House. House and Wilson give each other murderous looks, any friendship between them disappeared. The doctors and nurses know how House can be, but Doctor Wilson? What happened between them so that they fight! They look at them horrified and dumbfounded.

-Oh my God! exclaims Marta. What did you do? What happened? See, you're bleeding! You need some care. Please, we need some help here, she says to the nurses around who stare at both men.

House and Wilson are taken to the emergencies where Marta and Taub clean their wounds. And Marta finally asks them:

-Why were you fighting? That's completely insane!

But neither House, nor Wilson answers her.

-Marta, I think you should shut up, says Taub.

Meanwhile, Chase is going to Cuddy's office to explain to her what happened.

-Chase, you again! Cuddy says as Chase enters her office. I'm gonna press charges against you for psychological abuse…But … what happened to you? It looks like you fought! Are you hurt?

-Well, I didn't fight, I've just got some blows by separating House and Wilson who fought as two fanatics, Chase replies.

-Oh my God, says Cuddy by going pale. Because she knows why they fought, they fought because of her!

-Doctor Cuddy? are you ok, Chase asks as he sees Cuddy pale and apparently unable to move. He nears her and shakes her slowly. Are you ok? I think you have to go to the emergencies to talk to them.

-To the emergencies? Oh my God, no, what did I do? she says in a voice torn by the pain and the fear. She stands up and goes straight to the emergencies. Chase feels sorry for her, he likes her.

She isn't aware that some doctors and nurses are following her, eager to learn the reason of this fight and to see how the boss is going to react. When she arrives in the emergencies and sees her two men wounded, she faints and collapses on the ground. Before whoever is able to react, House and Wilson are by her sides and take her head in their hands

-Cuddy! shouts House and at the same time Wilson shouts : Lisa ! And the silence. Nobody speaks.

They looked at each other threateningly before they begin to rail violently under the dumbfounded glance of the people around.

-That's your fault! Wilson shouts to House.

-No, that's yours! replies House in the same ton.

-You hurt her deeply with your stupid behavior, with your stupid wedding! You don't deserve her!

-But you betrayed me, you took advantage of her weakness and of her pain to put her in your bed!

The people around can't believe what they hear! Marta expresses aloud what people think:

-What? Wilson and Cuddy are together! Doctor Wilson! He's kidding! You didn't do that!

-Yeah, he did, House says disgusted. They sleep together since Friday night.

-Yes, we are together! says Wilson annoyed and angry. She was so down, so bad, so heartbroken, I couldn't let her alone! You don't imagine how deep you hurt her! She needed someone by her sides, and I was there. But I would never have taken advantage of her pain, she was deeply hurt, but she knew what she was doing. I haven't rapped her!

-No, of course not! You just got her drunk then you played her the friendly comforter, House says ironic.

-Is that really what you think of me? I thought we were friend. I was always there for you, I always defended you! What thankless you are! I LOVE LISA, Wilson articulates firmly and aloud so that everybody hears it, and I don't want you to hurt her anymore. I'll take care of her, you got your chance with her and you screwed it up like always. This beautiful woman deserves better than you.

-And you are the one she deserves, of course!

-Just remember that you married Domenica last Friday, you didn't even try to make up with Lisa, you just cheated her! So go out of her life now!

-You know that the wedding was just business, that I married Domenica so that she obtains her green card. You know that I don't love her, and you know that I LOVE CUDDY! And you betrayed me, House yells. And to crown it all you intend to marry her, he adds in a low and cold voice.

Wilson seems petrified, how can he know this, he talked to nobody about his wedding plan. Wilson is about to reply when Cuddy comes around.

-Please, she says and sits down with House's and Wilson's help. Please, stop arguing! I'm sick of your fight for me, I'm not an object! I'm a woman, maybe a stupid one, but still. And more important, I'm your boss!

-Lisa / Cuddy, you need to calm down, Wilson and House say with some fear in the voice. You need to rest.

-I know what I have to do, and to display our private life in public is not the best idea which you had! she replies angry and she wants to stand up but everything begins again turning around her and she faints again.

-Lisa / Cuddy!

The nurses, the doctors, House's team, even the patients, they are all root to the spot in front of this hallucinating show. The curiosity to see what's going to happen, who's finally going to choose doctor Cuddy prevents them from moving, nothing better that the famous love triangle to captivate the crowds. And some of them even begin to bet!

Finally Wilson takes her in his arms and carries her to a bed. House can't move, he just sees his friend carrying his love. He knows Wilson is right, he understands Cuddy's feeling about all this mess up. He screwed up all as usual. Cuddy opens slowly her eyes, Wilson is upon her and caresses her cheek, talking softly to her.

-It'll be ok now, my sweetheart, he says. I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry. And he kisses her softly, tenderly.

House looks at them, he won't give up so easily. He loves Cuddy and he can't bear that someone else touches her, makes love with her, even more if this someone is his best friend. House goes straight to Cuddy and Wilson. The attention of Wilson is completely focused on Cuddy so that he doesn't see House arriving. House comes Wilson to grips and throws him on the ground, and then he hits him violently on the face under Cuddy's horrified eyes and in front of the dumbfounded staff of the hospital.

-House, what the hell are you doing? Cuddy yells.

-YOU ARE MINE! NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU! yells House with crazy eyes.

Cuddy stares at him, she's very scared. Wilson fainted under the violence of the shock and is laying spread on the ground. House stands up and goes straight to Cuddy who's sitting on the hospital bed. She's petrified, she can't move. When he's close to her, he puts softly his hand on her face, caresses her cheek, then he puts his other hand on her neck, looks at her straight in the eyes and says with a voice filled with despair:

-Cuddy, I love you, I will always love you, and he kisses her.

Cuddy remains still, she's too scared by House, Wilson can't help her, he's lying on the ground, he needs help, but she can't move! House holds her now in his arms, she can't breathe. And suddenly, someone pulls House away from her, he tries to resist but he can't… NOOOOOO, CUDDY! he yells!

-Noooo!

-House! House! Wake up! Says a woman's voice, but he can't recognize it.

House looks around him frightened; he doesn't know where he is.

-House! Are you ok? Repeats the woman next to him. House recovers slowly his sense; he's sitting in a bed, his bed, in his room. He turns to see who is speaking to him, first he doesn't recognize her, then he remembers what happened the day before: he married Domenica, that's why she's sitting next to him.

-What… What are you doing here? I told you I never sleep with married woman! House replies angry.

-I… I heard you crying like hell, I thought you might need help, I came…

-I'm fine, it was just a nightmare, go out of my room. I don't want you here.

Once Domenica left him alone, House tries to analyze the situation. What if this wasn't a nightmare but the truth? What if Wilson really took Cuddy to his apartment to seduce her? What if all this was a premonition?


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 : well I'm sorry for the very long hiatus between last chapter and this new one. I was very busy, but I promise to update soon. I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless._

_I just want to add that, as you probably know and see, English isn't my language. I try to do the best I can to write in a comprehensible English but it's not easy, so please be indulgent and forgive my mistakes and infelicities of style. _

_Next story will be in French I guess._

It's 4 am. House hesitates. He should go back to sleep but he knows he couldn't. Too much things, too much questions haunt his mind. All Cuddy and Wilson related. House is sure of one thing: Wilson left his wedding party with Cuddy after he followed her in House's room where she went to… to what? To hide? Because she refused to see him marry Domenica? To cry bitter tears? Because she was sad? Upset? Jealous? Angry? Why did she come? Did she think he wouldn't be able to go all the way? No, she knew him too well, she knew he would marry this girl because she knew why he did it: to hurt her as much as she hurt him. So why? Maybe she thought all this was just a farce and that the wedding wouldn't be legal… Or maybe she thought she could prevent him to say "yes" if she was there in the room? No, that's what House had secretly hoped, that Cuddy would maybe… maybe what? Yell "NO" when Chase would ask him if he wanted to marry Domenica? Yes, for a second, House had hoped Cuddy would do that, but she didn't. Whatever her reason was, nothing happened, House and Domenica got married. House didn't dare to go in his room to see her and talk to her, he felt bad and a little ashamed, and he was sure she was crying and he hated seeing Cuddy crying. Especially if he was the reason. And besides Wilson was with her. Wilson… He always needed to help, to comfort other people, and Cuddy was sad, heartbroken, so Wilson had probably jumped at the chance to give her a hand… Of course it doesn't mean he slept with her… But… there was a time, House remembers, Wilson seemed to like Cuddy much more than just like a friend, he took her out to an art preview, he went with her to a play, they had dinner in restaurants… And maybe more but House didn't know about it, Wilson wasn't always willing to talk about Cuddy at that time, House teased him with it but Wilson evaded the subject. And after a few weeks everything went back to "normal". And House found a new subject to dig at Wilson. But now, in the middle of the night, after all that happened the days before, House doesn't know what to think, he's not sure he can trust Wilson, his best friend. He needs to know what Wilson and Cuddy talked about in the room, what they made after they left his party, where they went, if they were together or not, if Cuddy is dating someone, if…

House suddenly gets up. It's 4.30 am. He goes to the bathroom, takes a shower, dresses up and goes to the hospital. The ride on his bike through the empty streets makes him feel a little better; he always enjoys riding by night through the city. But he's already at the hospital and a mixed feeling of fear, anger and jealousy sweep over him. The hall is deserted. He wants to make a detour via Cuddy's office just to see if she is there. Deep in his heart he hoped that maybe she couldn't sleep either and would have come here. But what if she was there? Would he have gone to talk to her? No, of course not. House goes then to his office; he sits down at his desk and begins to play with Ball-y. This ball has a relaxing effect and helps him to think. A lot of images go through his mind, always the same, Cuddy with Wilson, Wilson kissing Cuddy, Cuddy sinking in Wilson's arms… And then bittersweet memories come back: the sweet moments he shared with Cuddy, their flirts at the hospital, the way he tried to make her uneasy and her quick wit, their arguments about clinic duty or an "eccentric" treatment… the way she walks swallowing her hips in a sexy and sensual manner, his jokes about her ass or her breasts, her low top-cut or her skin-tight skirts that make her so sexy, so hot, that many times he has to remain sitting at his desk … He misses her, not just the lover, also the sexy self-confident boss, chasing him through the hospital to be sure he does his clinic hours, the sweet friend, always ready to give him another chance. Could they one day come back to the old good days, to the very special, unique relationship they had before dating?

Com'on Greg! You don't live in a child's fantasy world! Open your eyes, you lost her, definitely. Game over, he shouts and takes the head in his hands. He doesn't know how long he stayed like this: 10 minutes? 30? More? But suddenly, he felt a presence. He looks up but there's no one. Only darkness and the faint glow of emergency light in the hall. He strains his ears, but there's no noise, only a quiet silence. However this weird feeling doesn't quit him. He gets up to see if there's someone or something in the hall, but it's empty. House goes back to his desk, sits down and closes the eyes.

-Oh oh, the groom has a hangover this morning?

House jumps and looks surprised at Chase who's standing there with a big smile on his face.

-I thought you wouldn't come to work today…

-So you would have had a day off? You dream! Do we have a case?

-Hem yes. 52 years old man, with hallucinations, confused, fever and difficulty breathing.

-Where is the rest of the team?

-In the dif. room…

-What are you waiting for? House asks and enters the dif. room. Go and run the usual tests!

-Are you ok, House? Taub asks.

-Yeah, I'm fine. Go and do your job!

Once his team left, House decides to talk to Wilson. But when he comes to his friend's office, he finds the door closed. House looks at his watch: 9.00 am. Maybe is Wilson late this morning? But… the weird feeling comes back. And House begins to knock at the door.

-Wilson! Open the door! I know you're here! Open the door!

But no one answers and no noise comes out of the room. House doesn't know what to do when a nurse nears him and says:

-Doctor Wilson called this morning, he took a day off today. No need to break the door.

House looks puzzled at her and she smiles before leaving. He calls Wilson but he gets his answering machine. House returned to his office and thinks. He could go to Cuddy's office but … he doesn't have the heart to see her and to talk to her yet. That's why he paged Chase. 5 minutes later, his fellow comes in his office.

-You want to see me?

-Is Cuddy in her office?

-Well, I … I don't know. I haven't seen her this morning but …

-Go and find out where she is.

-May I ask why?

-No.

-Okay, then … I go.

-I wait for you.

Chase gives House a last look before leaving his boss' office.

-Is there something wrong? Taub asks him in the hall.

-Nope.

-You sure?

-It's … I find the boss a little weird this morning

-Really? What did he want?

-To know where Cuddy is

-Probably to avoid her. After yesterday, it's understandable, don't you think so?

-Maybe you're right.

But there's no one in Cuddy's office. Chase goes then to the clinic, but there's no Cuddy there too.

-Hem, excuse me, did you see Doctor Cuddy this morning?

-No. And it's weird because she didn't call to say she wouldn't come today. Maybe she's just late.

-Thank you.

-Where's Cuddy?

-I don't know.

-What do you mean you don't know? I asked you to find out where she is.

-Yes you did, but no one saw her this morning.

-Did she call?

-No.

-Thank you. You can go back to work.

-Are you ok House?

-Yes. Let me alone now.

House has a bad feeling about Cuddy. She's not there, and Wilson took a day off. He tries to call his friend, but once again his answering machine asks him to leave a message.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: new chapter, things are slowly set up…_

House enters the differential room.

-How is the patient? Did you find something?

-Well, all the tests came back negative. He still has difficulty to breathe and has hallucinations. But it's not because of any kind of drugs.

-It could be a brain tumor, says Foreman.

-Ok, so do an MRI, replies House and leaves.

-Where are you going?

-It's not your business. I'll be back in the afternoon. See ya.

-Where do you think he's going? Foreman asks.

-I would say to Cuddy but…, replies Taub.

-To Cuddy? Why? They're not any more together and in case you forgot it, he married Domenica yesterday, Foreman says.

-But he was looking for Cuddy all this morning.

-He wants maybe to apologize to her. Taub and Foreman look at Chase, puzzled. Why are you looking at me like this? Didn't you see her yesterday? She was devastated, she also cried in Wilson's arms! I don't know why she came, but… the fact is that she was heartbroken.

-Have you already seen House apologize to someone?

-Hem, nope. … Ok that was a stupid idea! Do you have a better one?

-No, Taub sighs.

House left the parking of the hospital but he didn't see a black car coming. The lady who gets out of it is pretty hot in her black suit, but she's a little too pale and looks very tired. She's also very late. To be exact, she's 3 hours late and annoyed. She has just passed the entrance doors that a nurse calls her.

-Doctor Cuddy, here you are! There is a supply problem at the pharmacy and they need your signature, and Mister Schmitt wants you to call him back about the charity gala, and…

-Ok, follow me in my office, I need to note it down or I'm going to forget everything.

-Doctor Cuddy, are you ok?

-Yes, I'm fine, I'm just very late because my nanny is sick and I have to find someone to look after Rachel today. And it wasn't easy, you can believe me.

Meanwhile, House arrives at Wilson's apartment. He knocks at the door, but no one answers him. He tries to hear some noise behind the door, but everything is quiet. He was about to leave when Wilson's neighbor comes.

-Doctor Wilson isn't here.

-Thank you, I see. Do you know where he is?

-He just told me that a lady needed his help when he left one hour ago.

-Do you know her name?

-No. But if you want my opinion, she means a lot to him because he was in a hurry to join her, the neighbor adds with a knowing smile.

Bip bip bip. House looks at his pager. Thank you, I have to go.

-So what happened?

-The patient convulsed and he doesn't feel his legs anymore.

-And? What do you think? Do you have a diagnostic?

-The symptoms fit with a brain tumor, Foreman begins.

-What shows the MRI?

-We couldn't do it, he convulsed when we arrived in the MRI room.

-So go back and do the MRI. Do you have any other ideas?

-MS?

-Autoimmune disease?

-Do the necessary tests to confirm your diagnostic and let me know the results. I'll be in my office.

-Oh, by the way, just in case you'd be interested, Cuddy is in her office, Chase adds before leaving. House looks at him and remains still for a while, thinking about what Chase just said. If Cuddy is there, that means at least that she's not with Wilson right now…, but it doesn't mean that they were not together before. And where is Wilson? Why did he take a day off? Who is this mysterious woman who needs Wilson's help? House sits down at his desk and calls one more time his friend. And once again, the answering machine sells him its monotonous litany. Wilson really needs a better message for his cell phone. A woman stands in front of House's office, she hesitates to knock at the door, the cynical doctor seems lost in thought and she wouldn't like to disturb him, but… she really needs to know.

-Hem, Doctor House?

-Hem, what? Don't you see I'm busy!

-I … I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if you found what my man has.

-Who's your man? Replies House abruptly. He hates to be disturbed for trivial things when he thinks. Especially when his thoughts concern a certain lady.

-Hey! You don't need to be rude! People told me you were the best doctor, but also a real jerk, I didn't want to believe it, but I must admit they were right! Who do you think you are to talk to people like you do!

-As you just said, I'm the best doctor, House replies grinning.

-So prove it and save my man's life! The woman says angry and walks toward House, as if she was about to hit him.

House stares at her, he's a little surprised, he wouldn't have thought she could get so angry in a so short time.

-What are the symptoms of your man?

-He hallucinates, he has difficulties to breathe and now he doesn't feel his legs anymore.

-Oh this guy is your man… Well my team works on his case and we have several possible diagnostics. So now, get out of my office and don't disturb me anymore if you want me to save your man because I was thinking about his case when you came, House lies and shows her the door. She leaves without a word.

-I see that you have met the "dragon", says Chase ironically.

-Any results?

-There's a shadow on the MRI, but we're not sure.

-So open his brain and look to find what it is!

-Hem…. Are you sure there's nothing else to do, Masters asks.

-Oh great, the little genius is back! Do you have another idea?

Marta remains still and looks at her shoes.

-No? So do what I said!

-But… we need Cuddy's agreement…

-And? You're not afraid of her, are you, Chase?

-No, no, but… usually for such a risky treatment, as head of the department, you have to ask for it.

House looks daggers at Chase, gets up and leaves his office without a word.

-Is it just an impression or was he upset? Marta finally says.

-He is upset and … probably hurt.

-But why? Did I do or say something wrong?

-Don't worry; you're not the reason of his anger.

-And what is it then?

-Well, I give you an advice: Stay out of House's way for some time and don't try to find why he's like this.

On the way to Cuddy's office, House tries to fight his feelings. All is so confused in his mind. He wants to trust Wilson, he wants to believe there's nothing between him and Cuddy, but… jealousy is strong, and his heart is weak when it comes to her. He knows he went too far this time. Of course he "let her down" when she needed him the most, but she broke his heart and he felt so hurt. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Cuddy is sitting at her desk, she seems to read some papers but House knows that she's lost in thought. Her gray eyes are staring into space.

-Dreaming of me? He says jokingly but without conviction. She jumps a little.

-What do you want, House?

-Wow, it's icy here! Can you warm me up just a little?

-If you want something, then say it and leave. I have a lot of work.

House looks at her. A searing pain crosses his chest. What happened to us? Where is my beloved Cuddy? Where is this beautiful, smart and sassy woman I used to know? Where is the sexy boss ready to have banter with me, ready to flirt with me?

-House? Are you still with me or has a brilliant idea crossed your mind?

-I… My patient may have a tumor and we need to open his brain, I just came to inform you about this treatment and to get your agreement.

-Give me the file.

House gives it to her, she looks through it, nods and gives it House back. House can't move, he'd like to talk to her, he'd like her to get angry at him, to yell at him, he wants her to react, but she goes back to her work and seems to ignore his presence. We didn't have any kind of conversation; she didn't give me the tiniest explanation of why she broke up, she just left me in hell. She didn't give me time to try to get her back, she didn't take the time to fight for us! Why?

-Do you want anything else? She finally asks without looking at him. She just wants one thing: she wants him to get out of her office, to leave her alone. She tried the whole day to think about something else, about Rachel, about the hospital, but she can't help thinking about him, and she feels hurt, she never thought he would get so deep in her… She's angry at herself and at him. He never should have married this girl! He really went too far!

-No… no, he sighs and leaves. He waits a few minutes behind her door, expecting he doesn't know what. But he takes a decision: he will follow her when she'll leave tonight. He needs to know if she'll meet Wilson, or anyone else, he needs to know if she dates someone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 : a new step in the story, hope you still enjoy it. Sorry for my poor english_

Bip-Bip-Bip. House looks at his pager. It's time to go. He was lost in his thoughts in Wilson's office. He needed a quiet place to think about a plan, about what he would do if his worst fears came true. He must be very careful; Cuddy mustn't notice that he follows her. House is already on his bike when Cuddy finally comes in the parking garage. She looks tired and sad. She doesn't look like someone who's going to meet her boyfriend. House is about to give up following her when Cuddy's phone rings. House can't hear what she's saying, but he hears one name, a name he didn't want to hear: Wilson. Cuddy is talking to Wilson! He calls her! He probably wants to invite her somewhere for the evening. And she was sad because he didn't call her before! Yeah, that is it! She's smiling now. Wilson, I'll get you, just you wait! House thinks, furious and jealous.

Cuddy drives through the city, there is a lot of traffic tonight, and she finds herself stuck in a traffic jam. And she has only one desire: to be home. Unfortunately, she has to wait. She turns the radio on, her eyes get wet when "Need you now" begins. She doesn't really know why, but this song makes her feel the need to be in his arms, to feel his body wrapped around hers. But she's alone right now, and nothing, no one will change that, and she knows it. She thought she did the right thing this night when she went to his place to see if what she had thought was true or not, she had hoped she was wrong, but she was right, and without thinking of it, she just let him down, she didn't let him explain why he did it, she didn't want to hear any kind of explanation, she was too furious and too hurt at the same time, it was as if he had betrayed her. She didn't even try to listen to him, to his reasons; she didn't even try to fight for their love, a love that she has nurtured for over 20 years! And she threw it away just like this, in one second of anger! What did I do? Why did I react so impulsively? Why have I not taken the time to think about it? I always gave him a second chance, but not this time, why? Cuddy feels disappointed by her behavior. After all, **she** was the one who came to him after Anna died, he didn't ask her to come. I didn't even take into account all the happiness he gave me. What pathetic girlfriend I am! And now, the only man I've ever loved is married. I lost him because of my pride, because of my stupid behavior. Toots draw her out of her thoughts. She drives a few meters forward and the traffic light turns red, she has to stop her car once again. She's waiting and looks through the window. She sees a couple coming with Chinese food in hands, and she decides to buy some food too for her and Wilson. After all, she owes him a dinner for playing the babysitter for Rachel. If she remembers well, Wilson likes Chinese food.

House is surprised when he sees Cuddy's car turning left and parks. What is she doing? Why is she going out of her car here? There's nothing except a Chinese restaurant. And as soon as he sees it, House understands what Cuddy do: she's buying food for her and Wilson! They probably want to have a tête-à-tête, a romantic evening. No, they won't have it, House will make sure to ruin their plan for the evening. And he has a plan. Straight away he steps on the gas and drives to Wilson, determined to wait Cuddy and to have a "discussion" with her. On the way to Wilson, he tries to gather his thoughts and to find what he's going to tell her. He knows she has every right to date someone, but he simply can't bear it.

Suddenly Cuddy turns her head hearing the roar of a bike, she thinks it was House's bike, but why would he be there? I'm going insane with this man, I really need to talk to him. Maybe Wilson can help me.

-Is there anyone in the house?

-We're here, in Rachel's room.

-Hey, how is my little girl doing? I hope you were a good girl with Uncle Wilson, Cuddy says kissing softly Rachel on her forehead.

-Ya mama, we played "feed the monkey".

-Was everything ok?

-Yes! You have a nice girl, Cuddy. Well, I'm going home now, you don't need me anymore

-Wilson! Please wait.

Wilson looks at Cuddy, surprised.

-I bought some Chinese food, I thought we can eat together.

Wilson stares at Cuddy. He doesn't know what to do.

-I'd like to ask your advice.

-Ok, then I wait in the living-room.

15 minutes later, Cuddy sits down on the couch next to Wilson.

-Is Rachel sleeping?

-Not yet, but I guess she will in a few minutes. Apparently you have well played together, she was very tired. You are a good babysitter, Wilson, Cuddy replies smiling.

Meanwhile House is waiting in front of Wilson's building. She should be there now! What is she doing? He gets more and more angry. And worried too. Once again, he looks at his watch. Even with the traffic, she should be there for half an hour! House decides to go to Wilson and see if he's here. He listens through the door of his friend but doesn't perceive any noise. House decides then to go to Cuddy. If they aren't at Wilson's place, they must be at Cuddy's. House parks his bike, his heart beats faster as he steps up to Cuddy's house. Suddenly he stops. He just saw them, Cuddy and Wilson, through the window. They sit on the couch next to one another and they eat, Wilson says something and Cuddy laughs. He can hear her laughter and see her smile, and that's too much for him, for his bleeding heart. He runs to the door and opens it violently. Wilson and Cuddy are stunned. They don't understand what happens. They get up and before they've taken a step, House stands next to Wilson and punches him. Wilson falls on the couch. Cuddy can't move, nor react, she's petrified, she knows that House is dangerous, impulsive and that he can be violent, but she never thought he could hit his friend like that. House gives Wilson another punch and is about to hit him again when Cuddy catches his fist shouting.

-Stop it, House! Are you crazy?

House turns his head to Cuddy, then to Wilson. This one tries to protect his face, his nose is bleeding and he's got a black eye. House slowly moves back, looking at Cuddy. He can read fear, disappointment and anger in her eyes, but also the need of an explanation. She gives Wilson a quick look, but instead of going to him to take care of him, she goes near House. She hold his gaze and once close to him, she asks him: Why? Her voice is cold, but it contains anger and fear too.

-I … Are you dating Wilson? House replies in a breath.

Wilson and Cuddy look at House surprised.

-You thought I was dating Wilson, that's why you punched him! She exclaims, amazed.

-You're not dating him? House says still staring at her, trying to read in her eyes if what she said is true or not.

-No! she shouts upset, of course not! Wilson is my friend, he's like a brother for me, how can you imagine I can date him! I thought you knew me better, House.

-So what happened yesterday after my party? Where did you go with him? Why wasn't he at the hospital today? Why were you late this morning? Why are you here together tonight, laughing on **your** couch in **your **home?

Cuddy looks at him, she doesn't know what to think. She doesn't understand House's reaction.

-House, why do you do that?

-What did you do yesterday? Why were you late this morning?

-You really want to know?

House nods, still looking at her straight in the eyes. He missed her so much, he missed her sweet pale gray eyes on him. He needs her in his life. But it's too late now, he ruined everything. But he needs to get an explanation for all his doubts.

-Then listen to me. After you married this girl, I was devastated and needed to be alone. Wilson was worried about me, he probably thought I could do something stupid and he insisted to take me home, just to be sure I got here safe. Then he went back to his apartment, nothing happened last night and nothing will ever happen between Wilson and I, House. He's just a friend.

-So why were you late and why did he not work today? Why are you here together tonight?

-I was late because Marina was ill and couldn't come to take care of Rachel. Neither my mother nor Julia could, so I called Wilson and he agreed to babysit Rachel today. That's why I was late, that's why he's here! There is no Wilson and Cuddy, House! And never will be. There just was House and Cuddy, but… she wipes a tear and turns to Wilson, pretending to see if he's going to be ok. She doesn't want House to see her pain and how hurt she feels. She just wants to be alone to cry over her lost love.

House feels stupid, how could he think his best friend would betray him! And he feels sorry for Cuddy, for all the pain he caused her, for not being the guy she needed and believed he was.

-Cuddy… I … I'm sorry. He gives her a last look and goes away.

Wilson, who has recovered, looks worried at Cuddy. I'm going to follow him, I don't want him to do something stupid.

-Thank you, Wilson.

House is broken, as he rides his bike through the city, all the sweet moments he had with Cuddy, all the tenderness they shared come to his mind. If only he hadn't taken the vicodin, if only he had accepted to feel pain and to deal with it, then maybe he would still be with her. Maybe… Lost in his thought, his senses blurred with grief, House didn't see the truck on his right. He felt a sudden pain in his right side, heard the sound of metal, a violent shock on his head and then nothing, just a dark night over him.

Wilson saw everything. He yelled but could do nothing. After a few seconds, he jumps out of his car and runs to his friend who is lying on the ground, unconscious, his helmet a few meters away from him. Wilson dials 911 and tries to assess the state of his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_New chapter, quite long, hope you'll enjoy it!_

Cuddy wakes up suddenly. Her cell phone rings. She looks at the alarm clock, it's 1.00am. She looks at her phone, it's displaying Wilson. Without talking to him, she knows that something serious happened. And it has to do with House. And it's with a voice filled with fear that she picks up.

-What happened?

-Cuddy, it's… it's House.

-What happened, Wilson? Tell me, she shouts and feels her eyes filling with tears, her heart skipping a beat.

-He had an accident, a truck hurt him

-Is he still alive? She barely dares to ask.

-Yes, but he's in a critical state. He's in a coma, he has a subdural hematoma. And his right side was badly affected too. He's still in the operating room, they try to save his leg and his arm

-Oh my God… Lots of horrible thoughts and images come to her mind. And some regrets too. She feels dizzy, has difficulty to breathe. What if he dies and she can't talk to him? What if he doesn't know she forgave him?

-Cuddy?

-Where is he?

-At Princeton Plainsboro

-Ok, I'm coming.

-But … Wilson can't end his sentence, Cuddy has already hanged up.

Without thinking, without being aware of what she is doing, she calls her sister, tells her she brings her Rachel. She gets dressed, wakes Rachel, puts her in the car and drives as fast as she can to Julia.

-Cuddy! What happened?

-Julia, I can't explain you right now, just take care of Rachel

-Hey Cuddy! Tell me, why are you so shattered?

-I … I have to go, Julia

-Cuddy! Look at you! You're shaking, you can't drive in such a state! It's crazy! Come in a few minutes and calm down

-No, I can't I have to go!

-But why? Why are you so in a hurry? Is someone dying?

-Yes, I hope I won't be too late. Bye

-Who is it? She hears Julia shouting in her back.

-It's House, she replies, gets in her car and drives like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Julia isn't sure to have understood what her sister said, but she has a bad feeling about all this. She thought Cuddy had broken up with House because she had understood she could never fully rely on him. And now, she tears along in the middle of the night to be at his side. It's obvious, she'll never understand her sister about her choice of man.

Cuddy finally arrives at the hospital and runs to the OR. A few nurses look at her surprised, they wonder why Dr Cuddy is so in a hurry at 1.30am. Wilson is here. He turns to Cuddy as she nears him. He looks worried. Cuddy wants to get into the room but Wilson hold her back.

-No, Lisa, let them do their job. It's difficult enough, they don't need some more pressure.

-But I want to see him, Wilson! I need to see him, to talk to him! She replies crying. I want to be by his side…

-Lisa, I can assure you, you'd better stay out of the operation room.

-No, Wilson! Let me in!

Wilson tries to keep her out, when they suddenly hear a terrifying sound, a long beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. They exchange a glance and Wilson can't keep Cuddy any longer, she runs into the room, shouting.

-Com'on House! You can do it! Don't let me alone, com'on! And she hits his chest violently with her fist and keeps shouting at him. Tears roll on her cheeks. After a few minutes, she feels someone trying to move her back and a soft voice says:

-Doctor Cuddy, I think it's over, his state was too bad, we did what we could but…

-No! It's not over, he can't die! Not now! And she hits House's chest one more time before two nurses take her away. Tears stream down her cheeks, her eyesight is blurred by grief. And she keeps whispering "House, you can't die, you can't die. There's so much things we need to talk about…"

-Doctor Cuddy, please, calm down.

Suddenly a beep sounds, then another one, and another one.

-House! Cuddy rushes to him, caresses his face, saying "I'm there, House, don't let it go" and then she makes way for the surgeons.

The surgery lasted 5 more hours. Cuddy remained silent and still. She kept her eyes locked on House's face. He looks so calm… When they take him to intensive care, she goes with him and sits down in a chair next to his bed, watching him, like a few years ago. The prognosis isn't encouraging: Dr Campbell said the surgical decompression went well, his arm should be ok, but his leg… And they have to wait for him to go out of the coma – if he goes out of it, which wasn't sure at all - to estimate the effects of the hematoma.

She sits there for one hour when her pager beeps. After a last look at House, she goes to her office. She's got the strange feeling that she's in a cloud: the sounds are muffled, her vision is blurred, people around her seem to move in slow motion. She finally reached her office after it had seemed like an eternity. Her assistant is waiting for her, he reminds her that she has a meeting in half an hour with the board of the hospital. Her face is pale and ravaged by tears and a sleepless night. She goes to her lavatory, changes her clothes and freshens up. Outwardly, she's ready to work. But inside of her, everything is ruined and dark.

-Dr Cuddy, they're waiting for you, says her assistant.

-I'm coming.

She thought this meeting would never end, but finally after 2 hours, they agreed about the main points and she went back to her office.

She sits there, at her desk, but is unable to work. The only thing she can think about at this time is House. And sweet memories come to her mind: the way he used to tease her about her boobs, her butt or her low cut top, the way they used to flirt together, their banter… and then this night where she went to him because she couldn't help it. She let Lucas down because after what House did this night, after the tension and the pain they shared on the scene of the accident, she knew he was the one. She finally admitted her love for him and wanted, more exactly needed to know if he and she could work, if he felt the same for her as she did, if they had, at least, a chance. And he gave her all she ever wanted, more than she ever dreamed of. She'll never forget this night. All the tenderness, all the love he gave her after all these years of repressed desire, of dancing around each other, of one step forward, two steps back. She's never been happier than with him, but then … their complicated mind, her "impossible standards" as her mother said, his fear of happiness, their doubts about a common future… all this began to nag at them. And finally she fell ill and he couldn't help but took vicodin to avoid pain, to hide behind walls of numbness to protect himself because that's just the way he is. But she didn't want to accept that he couldn't do otherwise. And she broke up. And the descent into hell began. He behaved self destructive, she tried to hide behind unconcern and indifference, he married Domenica to provoke her reaction but she did nothing, she was too proud… And now… now House is in a coma. And he may never go out of it.

-Hem, Cuddy, may I come in? Wilson says, looking at her, trying to estimate in which state of mind she is.

-Yes, of course. Any news?

-No. He's still in a coma but his state seems stable.

She nods, gets up, goes to the window and looks through it, she can't stand Wilson's look. After a few minutes of silence, she hears him coming next to her. She doesn't move. Wilson is close to her now, she can feel his breathing.

-Cuddy…

And suddenly she breaks down. Wilson takes her in his arms and lets her crying over his shoulder. He tightens her just like she did when he lost Amber. After a while, Cuddy calms down and looks at him.

-I'm so sorry, Wilson

-I know

-I'm so sorry for House, Wilson. If I had the courage to talk to him after I broke up, nothing would have ever happened. I knew – well I thought I knew him… I never could have imagined he would go so far, I never have thought he was caring so much about me, I…

-Hey Cuddy! You made mistakes, ok, but House has always been self destructive. In some way, he's a romantic, even a kind of Byronic hero… He always thought he didn't deserve to be happy, I never really found out why he felt this way, but the fact is that's who he is and no one will ever change that except himself.

-I know, Wilson, she replies whispering. But I thought I could do that, I thought I would be able to handle him and his pain, and… I was probably too self confident, too vain but I really thought that I could give him happiness and new perspectives in his life…. But I was wrong… and he was right… as usual

-No, Cuddy. You can't say that. I've never seen him happy except when you were dating him. He was happy with you…

-Do you think he'll survive?

-I … I don't know, his state is serious, the prognosis isn't good but… I hope he will

-Yeah, you're right, we can only hope

-If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me, Wilson adds before leaving.

Cuddy waits a few minutes and takes her phone. She doesn't want to do it, but she has to. She doesn't want to see her, but she's his wife, she must be informed of his accident.

-Domenica? It's Doctor Cuddy. I call you because House had an accident, he's in a coma and he may die.

And she hangs up. These pills are really effective, she feels as nothing can reach her, she's numbed, she feels no emotion, no sadness, no bitterness, no anger or jealousy, just a floating sensation. But she also knows it won't last unless she swallows some more pills… Why did you come to me last night instead of going home? Why did you leave so quickly? Why didn't you take time to talk to me? Maybe if we had…

Someone knocks on the door that rouses her from her thoughts.

-Dr Cuddy, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a problem with a patient's family. I think you have to come.

Reluctantly, Cuddy gets up and follows Dr Hourani. After a few minutes of explanation with the family, they give their consent for the treatment and Cuddy goes to the intensive care to see House. A few meters before his room, she suddenly stops. Domenica is here with a young man. That's too much for Cuddy, she prefers to return to her office. Of course, she knew that House married her so she can obtain a green card, but she thought that Domenica liked House, she had never imagined she could have a boyfriend. On the other hand, it can be a good thing for House: he may request annulment of the marriage without problem… Well, if he ever goes out of his coma.

Finally, after a tedious administrative work, this long day ends. Cuddy goes home just to take a shower and change her clothes. Then, she takes some clothes for Rachel and drives to her sister.

-Lisa! Here you are! I was so worried after you left last night.

-How is Rachel doing?

-Fine, come and see

-Hey sweetie! How are you doing?

-Well mama, we played well with aunt Julia. And granny came too. Cuddy looks surprised at her sister.

-Why? Did you tell Arlene?

-Lisa, you should have seen you! You scared me, I thought our mother had to know.

-Why? She never showed any interest for me

-Lisa! You know that's not true, she cares about you… in her own way

-Julia, I can't stay, I need to go back to the hospital, can you take care of Rach for a few days?

-Lisa, I'm not sure that's the right thing to do. Where was he when you were ill? Where was he when you needed him? Tell me!

-Julia, not now

-I simply don't understand you, Lisa.

-I don't ask you to. Just take care of Rachel.

After a hug to her daughter, Cuddy leaves. She doesn't really know why she does it, she just can't help it. No matter what happened between them, no matter what will yet happen, House needs her and she needs to be by his side. Once near him, she takes his hand in hers and begins to caress it softly, whispering "House, don't let go, please, don't let go. I need you". No reaction. He just lays on the bed, his head bandaged, his right arm and leg in a cast. And the regular beep indicating that his heart beats, that there's still a hint of life in this inert body. She sits down, folds her legs under her, and without letting go of his hand, she closes her eyes. Wilson watches her from the doorway of the room. He doesn't want to disturb them and leave. "House, you 've made a big mistake this time, this woman loves you, why did you hurt her so bad?"

A week went thus: Cuddy, who was only the ghost of herself, tried to run the hospital the day and spent her nights with House. Wilson tried to make her take some rest at home, but without success. He was worried about her, she lost weight and was so pale, he didn't know how she held out. But the fact was, she couldn't hold out much longer at that rate.

And after 8 days Cuddy's pager beeped: Dr House woke up! A few minutes later she was with him.

-House! Everything's gonna be ok, I'm here.

House stares at her a few seconds and says in a hoarse whisper: "Who are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 : I know it's been quite a long time, a too long time but I was very busy. But next chapter is almost ready, and if you're still interested in the story, just leave a review and I'll post next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one : )_

-Who are you? He repeats staring at her. Cuddy feels a burning pain in her chest. Would it be possible that he doesn't remember her? Or is he joking as usual?

-House! It's me, Cuddy, don't you remember me? Seriously?

-House? Is it my name? Cuddy moves back, she stares at him, frightened.

House – if he's amnesic, hasn't lost his sense of observation, nor his insightful mind. Are you someone important in my life? What kind of relations did we have?

-I … I think you need to rest. I just hope that's a temporary amnesia, she whispers, still looking at him. Maybe it's better so…

-I can read some fear and some sadness in your eyes, why? Did I hurt you?

-I… I have to go, I'll come later, she replies and leaves, distressed.

-No! please, stay with me, I need you… He doesn't really know why he said that, but the words came out before he could think about them. This woman must have an important role in his life, but which one? From what he saw in her eyes, he can guess it has to do with feelings, and if he's right, he's a lucky guy. But…

As she left House's room, Cuddy was so disturbed that she didn't see Wilson and ran into him.

-Hey Cuddy! Is there a problem? You seem so… shattered!

-I … I'm sorry Wilson, she stutters, House…. He …. It seems that he's amnesic, she articulates with sobs in the voice. He… He didn't recognize me! She turns her head to his room, unable to look at Wilson, she doesn't want to believe House forgot her, forgot their relationship which was so … so special.

-I'm sure it's a temporary amnesia, it's common after a coma, Wilson says, trying to find some cheering words but he wasn't really convinced himself of it.

-Yeah, I hope you're right, she whispers and leaves.

As Wilson enters House's room, he finds him with closed eyes. He was about to leave when House calls him.

-Hey! Can you help me?

-Hm, yes, yes, of course. What do you need?

-Do you know me? House asks scrutinizing him. Wilson feels uneasy.

-Yes, yes, I know you.

-Great, so you'll be able to help me. Please, sit down because it will take some long time.

-Ok.

-First of all, who are you?

-Are you serious or is it one of your trick to avoid hard explanations with Cuddy? Or one more joke to make fun of me?

-I must be someone hateful, a real pain in the ass…

-Why do you say that? Asks Wilson suspicious.

-Because no one believes me when I say that I don't remember anyone here…, House replies sadly and looks at the trees outside.

-I'm Doctor Wilson, James Wilson.

House seems to think about it. After a few minutes, he says: Neither your name, nor your face recalls me something… I repeat, who are you? Who are you for me? And who am I? What kind of person am I? Am I really a bad guy? And who is the beautiful dark hair, grey eyes woman who left my room a few minutes ago? Did I hurt her? Am I married to her? Is she married? Is she a patient? A colleague? If she's single, do you think I have some chance to seduce her? Do you know what her type of guy is?

Wilson looks confused, House fires questions at him and expects answers, but Wilson doesn't know where he shall start.

-Well, you are Gregory House, the most brilliant diagnostician that I know, a … a good friend in your own way… but you can also be a real jerk…

-Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you say that I can be a real jerk?

-You… you often find that people act so stupid and … you say it to them…

House listens to Wilson and thinks about what he just heard. I find this reaction rather clever… I don't know why I should waste my time with stupid and narrow-minded people.

-A lot of people don't like you because you say what you think, you act according to your mind, no matter the consequences, to get what you think is right for you or for your patient or for your friend… you're a great doctor, you work hard to find out what your patient have. Only patients that other doctors have failed to treat find interest in your eyes.

-Do I manage to heal them?

-Most of the time.

-And the woman?

-Which woman?

-The one who was there, by my side…

-Oh, this woman… Hm, that's Doctor Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy… She's the Dean of Medicine, our friend and…

-And?

-Seriously, House! You don't remember her?

-No! I feel there's something special about this woman, I feel we have some kind of relationship, but I also feel sadness, anger and disappointment. I feel she's very important in my life but I can't remember why!

-Cuddy… Cuddy was your girlfriend, you know each other since the Med School, you … you danced around each other for more than 20 years and… and last year you… you finally got in a relationship.

-You say "was", I guess we're not together anymore …, House says sadly. Without knowing why, his throat tightens and a sudden pain crosses his chest.

-It's … it's complicated…She… she felt ill and you went back on drugs to find the courage to be there for her after letting her a whole day alone at the hospital… She found it out and … and she broke up…

-I went back on drugs? That means I am a junky…

-You used to take Vicodin to relieve the pain in your leg.

-My leg? I don't feel any pain in my leg.

-It's certainly because of the morphine we give you.

House closes his eyes, the efforts to recover his memory have exhausted him.

-You're tired, I'm gonna leave, try to rest, I'll come back later.

Wilson finds Chase, Foreman and Taub waiting for him in front of his office.

-How is he?

-Is it true that he's amnesic?

-He needs to rest and… yes, he suffers from amnesia.

-It's not unusual after a coma, Foreman says. He should recover his past in a few days.

-I hope you're right, Wilson whiffs.

-Is there something we can do to help him?

-Maybe we can go and talk to him, Taub says.

-You're not afraid he prefers to go back in a coma than to see you, replies Chase with a smirk.

-Haha, you're so funny…

-You can always try…, Wilson says.

Cuddy has a lot of work but her mind is obsessed by House. She still can't believe he's amnesic. And she still hasn't decided if it's rather good or rather bad. On the one hand, this means they get another chance of happiness together, on the other hand, they lost all their past, all the great moments they spent together, all the bonds they had… maybe he won't fall in love with her again. And this thought is particularly unbearable. Because if Cuddy doesn't know what to do right know, she's sure of one thing: she loves House, no matter what he's done, she can't help it, this man drives her crazy and she needs him in her life, she's never felt that for anyone before him. And one thing more: she's ready to fight to get him back. She's never thought she would say that one day, but she can't live without him, he's the one for her and no one would be able to take his place in her heart. She'll end her life with him or alone. And she knows what she has to do now: seduce him; make him fall in love with her again…

-Doctor Cuddy? May I talk to you? Foreman asks.

-Foreman, what do you want?

-Hm, you know that House is here as a patient and that he can't run the diagnostic department, so…

-So…? She replies with a smile, waiting for Foreman to express his desire to take House's job.

-I think you need to appoint someone to do it and…

-With other words, you want his place, am I wrong?

-Yes, no.

-You don't want to run the department?

-Yes, of course, I'm the most qualified to do it and you know it.

-You want his job then…

-Yes, I want his job.

-House isn't dead, he didn't tell me he wants to resign, he…

-He's amnesic and can't do his job! I know you still have feeling for him but think of the hospital!

Cuddy gets up and leans over Foreman, looks at him straight in the eyes and says: Doctor Foreman, my feelings have nothing to do with this! House doesn't know who we are, but his faculties are intact and as far as I am concerned, he is still the head of the diagnostic department. Any other questions?

-No, replies Foreman coldly and leaves.

It's time to go home, but before, Cuddy wants to see House. She finds him lost in thought.

-Hm, House?

He turns the head to look at her and she catches a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

-You're Lisa Cuddy, aren't you?

-Do you remember me?

-No, he replies in a whisper. Doctor Wilson told me…

-He told you what? she asks and feels her throat tightening. Fear comes over her gradually, what did Wilson tell House about her, about their relationship?

-He rapidly told me what happened between us.

-Oh…

-You seem disappointed.

-No, no, it's… it's just that…

They stare at each other for a while, it was as if they were both hypnotized, they can't, and they don't want to break the bond they've just created.

A nurse comes in: Sorry to disturb you, but it's time for Doctor House to take his meds.

-I was about to leave, Cuddy says and blushes slightly, what House finds sexy.

-It won't be long you know, you can stay, I … I'd like to talk to you, he says and swallows the pills without stopping looking at her. Once the nurse left his room, he adds:

-I know I did horrible things to you, but I hope you'll forgive me, because you're fucking damn hot and …

-And? She replies with some nasty smile sitting on his bed.

-I… I hope we can be friend again, he finally says.

-I'm sure we can… Then she gives him a soft kiss on the cheek and leaves. He follows her with the eyes, a smile on his lips. He may have lost his memory at the moment, but one thing is certain, he won't make the same mistakes with her, he's determined to get her back.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 : new chapter! Almost in time, sorry the short delay, hope you'll enjoy it : )_

The next day, his team comes to see him.

-You're doctors?

-Yes, we are doctor. I'm Chase, this is Taub and this is Foreman. And we're working for you.

-Really? House replies and scrutinizes them. Am I a good boss?

They look at each other and finally Chase answers: I think we can say yes… even if your ways are not always orthodox.

-Which means?

-House, you're a real jerk, you don't care about anyone, you always do what you want, you break the rules and often disregards Cuddy's opinion, but yes, you're the best doctor and the best mentor I've ever worked with, Foreman says.

-And what about you? House asks Taub.

-Me? Hm, you're certainly a good doctor but … you often go too far.

-So why do you still work for me if you don't agree with my behavior?

-…

-You don't answer? Interesting… Do we have a case?

-Nope. We're looking for one.

-So why are you here? Go and find one! Then come back and explain it to me.

-Are you sure you…

-I don't remember people but as weird as it is I haven't forgotten medicine! Now go away!

Once in the hallway, Taub says: He's maybe amnesic – which needs to be proved – but he didn't lose his "jerk side".

-What do you mean? Do you think he can feign amnesia? But why?

-Why not? He may hope to get Cuddy back if he's sick.

-I think you've seen too many films.

-You wanna bet?

Chase and Foreman look at Taub. Are you kidding? Have you been hit on the head? You miss your wife so much that you're going insane?

-Ha ha ha, don't worry for me, I'm fine, and I don't need my wife. So, do you bet or not? 100 dollars.

Foreman and Chase exchange a glance.

-It's a deal!

Wilson comes to see his friend for lunch.

-I have this for you, he says giving House half of his sandwich.

-Did we use to share our food? Are we … "gays"?

-You tried to make the girl next door believe it…

-Do we live together? I thought I was dating Cuddy! I have to rethink my behavior towards her, replies House half jokingly.

-We lived together for a while and I fancied the girl next door and you…

-Don't tell me, I know

-Really? Do you remember it?

-No, but I guess I tried to seduce her to annoy you, am I wrong?

-No, you're right, as usual…

-And to reach my goal, I wanted to make her believe we were gays? I really have a twisted mind.

-For sure… but it's part of your charm, Wilson replies ironically.

-Why are we friend? It seems that I'm not a good friend, so why?

-I think it's complicated to say, I'm not always a good friend at all. It's… I don't know how to explain it, you just need to know that we're friend, very good friend. And to accept it without trying to find some reasons. We can't always find a reason for everything…. You must also accept that.

-But I love puzzle…

Wilson looks at House. Would it be possible that Taub were right? Half of the hospital has already bet, but Wilson doesn't know in which direction the balance tips.

-Why do you say that? Do you remember something?

-I don't know why I said that, it's … it's a kind of intuition… and a deduction of what all people told me about myself.

-Tomorrow I'll bring you some photos, maybe it will help you to remember…and …

-And?

-I told your mother. She'll be there tomorrow.

-I feel in your voice that it's not a good thing for me to see my mom… Can you tell me why?

-I… I should go now, I try to come back later.

-Coward!

House remained alone the whole afternoon; nobody came to visit him, except a nurse to check his drip and to see if everything was ok for him. House tried desperately to remember his personal past, he hoped his fellows would have come with a new case so he could have something concrete to think about. Instead of that, he just thought about himself, about what people have told him, about the kind of person he was, and except the positive fact that he's a genius in medicine, everything else seems rather negative. From what he could read between the lines, one woman really cared about him and even loved him, but she finally broke up because of his inability to share his feelings, his fears with her and to show her how much he cared about her. A sudden flash of images crosses his mind: a crane, a dying woman, the long look full of respect and gratitude Cuddy gave him before he closed the door of the ambulance, the pain to see Cuddy with a man he seems to know, himself with champagne and hookers.

-What happens? How do you feel? House? Can you hear me?

Suddenly House comes back to reality. Foreman is here and speaks to him.

-Why are you shouting? I'm not deaf!

-Your heart rate has suddenly increased and you lost consciousness.

-How long?

-A few seconds, I guess. But we have to find out why…

-Don't worry about that, I'm fine. Do we have a case?

-No, but maybe you could be the case.

-I'm not sick, I just had a motorbike accident.

-But you fell in a coma and you just got tachycardia.

-Find another case, a real one.

Foreman looks at House and leaves. He was about to quit the room when House calls him back.

-Hey, Foreman! Do you know where Cuddy is?

-I'd say in her office, why?

-Just to know, thanks. You can go.

Once alone, House tries to remember the man he saw with Cuddy he's sure to know him, but can't remember his name or his relation with him. And he feels frustrated. And why doesn't Cuddy come to see him today? He'd like to see her; he has some questions he wants her to answer. Just then he sees his phone and he has an idea. He takes it and begins to write: "Need your help! Urgent!" Five minutes later, Cuddy comes in and House feigns to suffocate.

-House! What's wrong? Are you having trouble breathing? Cuddy says and runs towards him, ready to use the resuscitation gurney and to call the nurses.

-Hey! Hello little sunshine! House says with a smile.

-House! It's not funny! Do you think I have time to waste with your stupid and childish behavior?

-Aha, you were scared…

-Of course! What do you think? You may not remember but we have a past in common and whatever had happened, I…

-You?

-I have to go.

-Cuddy, please! You know me!

-Do you recover your memory?

-No, he replies sadly. I …

-You?

-I just had some flashes but nothing meaningful.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-I thought you had more important things to do than to talk with me…

-House! Why do you need to analyze everything? Can't you just enjoy the moment without trying to find a reason for everything!

-I don't know. Do you think I'm gonna recover my past?

-I don't know, she says and sits on his bed. They give each other an intense gaze and she finally breaks the silence: Do you want to talk about your flashes with me? Maybe I can help you to make sense of them…

-Do you have time? Because I have some questions I'd like to ask you.

Cuddy looks at her watch. I'd like to but…

-Oh you have better to do than to help your boyfriend, he replies sarcastically, probably a stupid guy who's waiting for you and just wants to have sex with you.

-House! I don't know if you're really amnesic but you're still an ass! Cuddy stands up and lets him alone.

House feels so stupid! Why did I say that? He's angry with him and with her. This woman drives me crazy, I should apologize to her and I know how.

On the way home, Cuddy thinks about what has just happened with House. She knows that Taub made a bet on the possible fictional amnesia of House and she refused this hypothesis but now… House didn't change, he's still the same jerk, she thinks bitter. With this amnesia she had hoped they can take a new start…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

House didn't sleep well that night; sudden flashes came through and haunted his mind, woke him up and let him breathless, in sweat. And his leg hurt too. He knew he could soon go back home, but he also knew there was no one there waiting for him. And this scared him to death. His wife, he didn't even remember her name, didn't live with him, Wilson told him he married her for bad reasons, for a green card… But House could feel that Wilson didn't tell him the whole truth, maybe to protect him, to avoid him more pain and more weariness about himself, about his miserable life. And suddenly, he remembered everything: his drug addiction, his pain, his fear of losing the happiness he felt when he was with Cuddy, his fear of losing her, of losing the only woman able to care about him, to love him for who he was… And the only way he behaved each time he felt the urgent need to protect him from more pain, from the others, was to push them away by being cynical, by acting like an ass. It was the only way for him to "control" his pain, if he decided when to push people away, he could anticipate the pain, avoid a deep, unbearable pain. Being alone was the price he had to pay to avoid pain and not to feel too much miserable and fragile. His "cold" side, his "jerk" side, that was just a wall against fear of pain, of losing what people called happiness. Because if he never tasted happiness, he would never be unhappy, right? It was just logical. Yeah, logical, he said loud without being aware of it.

-What's logical? A woman's voice replied from the threshold.

-I… I didn't think there was someone up here in the middle of the night… except the nurses of course.

-I didn't think you were awake.

Silence. House tried to guess the expression on her face, but it was too dark. She remained on the threshold; she didn't seem to want to enter.

-Why don't you come in?

-Should I?

-Why did you come? I thought you…

-Shut up, House!

-My leg hurt, can you give me something? I can't sleep.

-Take this, she said, neared his bed and gave him a pill.

-Thanks. House swallowed it without looking at it. Cuddy was a little surprised, but preferred to say nothing. After a few minutes, House broke the silence.

-Why are you here?

-I don't know… I couldn't sleep and Rachel is with my mom, so…

-You can sit down and rest if you want. Or you can talk to me, more exactly listen to me, he added staring at her, trying to guess what she was thinking at this time. She held his gaze and his throat tightened, his heart beat faster. He had to tell her, he wanted to tell her, but…she cut him off.

-I'd like to apologize to you.

-Why?

-Because earlier in the evening you needed me and I went away.

-Oh, you know, I … I wasn't very nice to you, I think I …

-That's for sure, but… if I can help you to recover your memory…

-I'm not sure I want it

-What?

-I just say that I was an ass, a misanthropic person, alone, sad, miserable, unable to take the risk of happiness because of fear of losing it… Who'd like to be that man? I ask you!

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She stared at House, wondering if he was getting worse or better, trying to guess what he wanted to mean by saying that.

-I want to change. And this amnesia is an opportunity to change. I forgot my past, I can try to be a better man, a better friend, a …

-A…?

-Forget it. All I want to say is that I don't want to be the man I was. I'd like to be different. He looks at her straight in the eyes, waiting for her to answer, to give him her approbation, but she remained silent. Do you think I can do it? Do you think I can fix myself?

-I don't know. Her eyes became wet, her heart beat faster and a pain crossed her chest. The memories of this crazy night came suddenly to her mind, she remembered the taste of his lips on hers, the warmth of his hand, the fear she had felt when she had told him that she loved him and then the huge relief when he stood up and kissed her… I hope you can find what you need. It was the only words that came out of her mouth.

-Yeah, he whispers. Then he looks at her, she was so beautiful and she looked suddenly so sad… the only thing he wanted at this time was to take her in his arms to comfort her. But he remained still. Maybe you should go now, you seem exhausted. We can talk tomorrow.

-Ok. See ya tomorrow, she replied and left.

House followed her silhouette, he couldn't tell her. You're a coward, House! And a jerk! he told himself. How could you expect to change, to be a better man, to start a new life if you lie to the woman you love! It's just insane! He spent the rest of the night thinking about what he told Cuddy this night, about his will to change. Was he fooling himself? Or was he really ready to do something?

The next day, when Cuddy entered her office, she found a beautiful bunch of flowers on her desk. There was a card: "One of your patients feels angry, nobody takes care of him and he suffers. The food is bad and the nurses are not nice enough. Hope you can do something for him" Cuddy couldn't help smiling. She was about to go to him when her assistant came in to inform her that Mr. and Mrs. Monroe were here. Damn it! Well House will have to wait, the hospital needs money and these persons are generous benefactors. "Let them in", she said.

Meanwhile, House's doctor told him that his arm was ok, that they'd remove his cast and that he could start his physical therapy.

-And what about my leg?

-Well, I think we have to wait a few more days. House nodded but said nothing. The only positive sign for his leg was the pain he felt, that meant that the nerves were still functional, that it was still alive. House was doing his first physical therapy session for his arm when Chase came with a new case.

-Hi! Seems that you're gonna be fit soon.

-Yeah. Do you have anything for me?

-Yes, a new case. But I can come later…

-It's ok, I listen to you.

-Ok, so, 22 years old man, loss of consciousness in the street, seizure, fever.

-Which diagnosis did you make?

-Nope at this time, we're running the usual tests.

-So why did you come?

-I thought you'd like to know.

-Come back when you get new information.

House was talking about his new case with his team when Cuddy came to see him.

-Oh, I see that our patient is already at work, that's a good thing for the hospital.

-Thanks for caring about me, House replied grinning.

-Well, you know, one of the best points of this hospital is its diagnostic department with the brilliant ass who runs it. So if we can have a genius amnesic, but nice doctor to run it, it's better, don't you think so?

-Ok guys, it's time for you to go, I need to talk to the boss, he said staring at her. Go! What are you waiting for? I've just told you that you could go home! His fellows looked at him, but didn't insist, too happy to have a long evening. House waited for them to leave him alone with Cuddy. I've hoped you would have come earlier.

-I was busy.

-Doing what?

-Running a hospital.

They stared at each other. Cuddy neared his bed and sat down, caressed his right arm softly and said: How do you feel?

-Are you really concerned?

-House!

-Sorry. I didn't want to mean…

-I know, she cut him off. Are you gonna answer me?

-My arm hurts a little but it should be soon ok. House looked at his leg and Cuddy felt sorry for him.

-And your leg?

-It hurts too. A few minutes passed, and then House asked: Can you do something for me?

-Yes, of course, if I can.

-Can you touch my foot, I just wanna know if it's still sensitive.

Cuddy nodded, stood up and began to rub his foot gently first, then a little more sensually. A smile appeared on her lips and her eyes began to sparkle. House couldn't help staring at her, it was as if he was hypnotized. A wave of happiness overwhelmed him. He could feel Cuddy's hand on his foot, her sweet skin. A bright smile came on his face.

-I can feel you!

-Great! So I guess I should go now, she replied smiling, her eyes sparkling.

-No, please, don't… I … I'm not sure; I need you to do it again, maybe a little more …

-Shut up House, she cut him off amused. You're gonna say something stupid.

-Oh, I didn't think you were the kind of woman to be offended by the word "slowly", but…, he replied jokingly.

-House!

-Good night, Cuddy…

-Good night, House.

A few hours later, Cuddy was lying in her bed when she received the following SMS: "What are you wearing?" After a few seconds, she sent this SMS back: "A light black sexy nightgown"

-"Anything else?"

-"A sexy thong"

-"Evil woman"

-"Sleep well, sexy boy"

-"How can you expect that I can sleep now that you told me that!"

-"Just imagine and dream ; )"

-"Aww"


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 : hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!_

-Hey! How are you doing today? I've heard that you're well enough to go home next week, that's good news, isn't it?

-I guess so…

-Is it a … problem?

-No, no... it's just that… forget about it! Can you help me? It's not easy to get dressed with those casts and it's time for my physical therapy.

-Sure I can.

-Greg! How are you?

-Hey! Who are you? House asked and looked at the woman that just ran to him, then at Wilson with arched brows.

-House, it's Blythe, your mom, Wilson replied embarrassed. Sorry, Blythe.

-It's ok, Wilson. Greg, I'm your mom, I should have been here yesterday but ... well, now I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you, the doctor told me that you're going home next week, I'll stay with you to help you…

-No, no, I … It's very nice of you, but… you know, I don't want to disturb you, you have probably lots of things to do and…

-It's not a suggestion, it's a fact, I'll stay a few days with you when you'll go back home. Wilson explained me that I could maybe help you to recover your memory if I show you photos and if I talk with you about the past. And I'm determined to do it.

House shot Wilson a dirty look.

-Well, I guess I have no choice… But you should feel ashamed to take advantage of the weakness of an invalid.

-Greg! You never liked to depend on people, did you?

-Well, I suppose that nobody likes it. But… I should get out of here only next week, so… why are you here today?

-Greg, I was worried about you! You had a serious accident.

-Well, let's admit it, but you didn't answer my question. Why are you here today? Do you plan to stay here?

-Well, I … No. I… I had planned to go to Miami, but… I can cancel my trip if you need me.

-No, no, go to Miami, I have to stay here one more week, so I won't need you yet. But I still don't get why you come?

-I just wanted to assure me that you were fine.

-And?

-Oh Greg, you always know when people don't tell the whole truth, don't you?

-I guess yes, but you know I suffer from amnesia.

-Greg, I… I have something I wanted to tell you… I have met someone and we're getting married next week. Blythe waited for House to react but he said nothing. I … I wanted to tell it to you before but then you… you had this accident and…

-Great! My best wishes for you and …?

-George.

-Enjoy your wedding!

-I'm sure he'll understand if we put it off until later…

-Don't be stupid! Go and marry your George, I don't care, I don't remember you, you mean nothing to me. Bye! I should go to my therapy. Deep inside him, House felt hurt, even if he never showed his feelings to her mom, he cared about her.

-House! It's your mom! Wilson exclaimed.

-I… I think I should go, Blythe replied, she felt hurt and disappointed. See you next week.

-I… I'm sorry, I wish you a great ceremony.

-Thanks.

The next two days passed quickly. House was busy: his new case and his physical therapy let him few time to think about his life. Cuddy came to talk with him, to flirt with him to be more precise. And House didn't hesitate to tease her. And of course, sometimes they quarreled. It seemed that they have created a new complicity, something like their relationship before their affair, but neither House, nor Cuddy was really satisfied with it, both craved for the other one but didn't dare to make a step forward so afraid they were to screw it up one more time. And a new bet went around in the hospital: this time it was about the chances House got to get Cuddy back. It was late when Cuddy came to his room that day.

-Congratulations!

-Why?

-I've heard that your patient was cured. You may have lost your memory about your own past, but you're still the brilliant diagnostician I used to know.

-Yeah, I know, I'm a genius, House replied jokingly.

-Too bad that you didn't lose your arrogance.

-But you like it…

-Hm, I … I came to tell you that I won't be there the next days, I…

-Why do you think I'd care?

-Well, I…

-Go on holydays with your stupid boyfriend, House cut her off abruptly. He didn't know why he said that, he didn't mean to say that, jealousy pushed those words out of his mouth.

-House! It's not what you think!

-Oh you care about what I think?

-House! Cuddy gave him a dirty look and left. She really needed to get him out of her system or this man was going to drive her crazy. If he wasn't so stupid, he should have understood that she still loved him. But maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't love her, maybe she has imagined all what happened between them the last few days, the way they flirted with each other, their complicity...

And the day came to go home. Of course, House would need to rest for a few more weeks, but he didn't need to stay at the hospital. On the contrary, to be at home could help him to recover his memory. An ambulance would drive him home. House greeted the news with fear and despair. If he stayed away from the hospital, how could he flirt with Cuddy? How could he seduce her again? How could he show her that he has changed, well at least that he was willing to? He hoped to see her before they drove him away, he wanted to apologize to her. Wilson told him she was attending a conference in London, that's why she wasn't there. Wilson and Blythe found him lost in dark thoughts.

-Greg! I'm here, I'm gonna stay a few days with you.

-And what does George think of that?

-Don't worry for him, he can stay alone a few days.

-If you say it…

And Blythe went with House to his apartment. On the way home, House didn't say a word. He just listened to his mom. He didn't remember that she could be so chatty. Once in the apartment, Blythe began to tidy it up. And House became slowly crazy.

When Cuddy finally came back this afternoon at the hospital, she went first to House's room, because she needed to see him, but she only found an empty room. First, she thought his state worsened. She ran to the intensive care but he was nowhere to find. Then she asked the nurses and learned of House's returning home. And she felt hurt, because he didn't tell her, because nobody told her it was today that he had to go out of the hospital. "I think it's time for me to turn the page and to let him go". She was so disappointed that she agreed to have dinner with her sister and a friend of her the next day. Usually she refused such "rendezvous", but this time she wanted to show House that she didn't care anymore about him, that she had enough with his jokes, that she moved on. Well, at least, she wanted him to believe it, because to be honest, she was far away to give up on him… and his reaction when she had told him she wouldn't be there for a few days could be a sign that he cared about her, at least that he fancied her. So to make him jealous could be a good thing to see if she was right about House's feelings towards her.

The next day on the way to the hospital, she thought about House. Maybe couldn't he tell her that he was leaving? But at least, he could have called her once at home! She didn't know where the time went, but when she had finally some quiet time, it was already 7.00pm. Time to go home and to get dressed for the dinner with Julia and her "sweet-friend-that-for-sure-Cuddy-will-like". The dinner was so boring, how could Julia be friend with such a stupid guy! He tried it on with Cuddy the whole dinner and he was so oafish! Finally, Cuddy pretended to be exhausted and went home.

As for House, he pretended to be exhausted and to need to sleep. The whole day his mom showed him photos and talked about his childhood. Of course, House knew she did her best to help him, he also knew that she cared about him, but he won't stand another day like this. That's why he sent this SMS to Cuddy, hoping she'd come. "Urgent, need your help, going crazy for pain, HELP ME!" It was 1.00am.

Cuddy was lying on her bed. She couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts ran through her mind. After she read House's message, she first thought he was joking as usual, that he wanted to make fun of her one more time, and she decided to ignore him. After all, his mom was with him… But maybe she was wrong, maybe he really needed her… or did she need him? However she texted him back "I'm coming". On the way to House, Cuddy was well determined to tell him to leave her alone, that she didn't care anymore about him and that she had more than enough with his stupid jokes. She parked her car in the street along House's apartment. She got out of her car and began to walk to his door when she suddenly heard a whisper.

-Hey Cuddle, come here!

-What the hell are you doing? I thought you were dying for pain!

-Shh, don't cry! Blythe is sleeping on the couch in my living-room and I don't want her to wake up. Come, I'll help you.

-House! I'm fed up with your jokes, it's not funny anymore. I go back home.

-No, Cuddy, please, don't…

-You're fine and you don't need me, good night!

-Cuddy, please! I… I need you, my leg hurts like hell and …

-And what? Take a vicodin and forget about me!

-Cuddy! I love you. Cuddy stood there unable to move. She stared at House, he seemed sincere, his eyes expressed fear.

-What… what did you say? She stuttered.

-Would you come in please? I have to talk to you, he whispered and moved back in his room, waiting for her to come.

-House! It's 1.30am and I don't feel going through your window…

-Com'on, Cuddle! Give me your hand.

After some effort, she finally came in. She just had time to stand up and straighten her sweater. The second after she was in House's room, she found herself in House's arms. He looked at her, bent over her and kissed her gently. She had forgotten how sweet and warm his lips were. When he pulled back, she looked at him and smiled.

-I didn't think you need me that way, she whispered in his ear and kissed his neck, feeling her body on fire. She missed him so much.

-I need you Cuddy, I need your body, I want to go backwards, I want you, he replied holding her tight. Cuddy stopped kissing him, moved slightly back from him.

-What do you mean? She asked tensed.

-I… Cuddy, I remember everything, he answered still holding her.

-I… I don't know what to say.

-So just shut up and enjoy the moment, he replied kissing her more sensually this time, tasting fully her lips, playing with her tongue, drawing her closer. And little by little he felt her relax. She kissed him back passionately. They both gave all their soul into this kiss. Suddenly they lost their balance and fell on the floor in a deafening noise.

-House, are you ok? Cuddy asked worried.

-Yeah, I'm fine, and what about you?

-Everything's ok, she smiled and was about to kiss him when they heard Blythe.

-Greg! What happened? Are you ok?

-Nothing, mom, don't worry, I just had a nightmare, House replied and beckoned Cuddy to hide in his wardrobe.

-Greg, oh my God! Did you hurt you? She exclaimed as she opened the door and saw him lying on the floor.

-No, it's ok, I'm fine, go back to bed.

-Wait, I'm gonna help you, lean on me. Once House in his bed, Blythe hesitated to leave him alone.

-Mom, I assure you, I'm fine, go to bed.

-Ok, but if you need something, just call me.

-Yeah, good night.

House waited a few minutes after Blythe left the room.

-Cuddle, you can come, House whispered. Slowly she opened the door of the wardrobe. He was lying on his bed, staring at her, his eyes sparkling. Come!

-Are you sure it's a good idea to hide like teens?

-Yup, because I know you love it, he replied drawing her close to him.

-You're very sure of yourself, she said grinning and went over him.

-You just have to be careful and not to moan too loud, he replied with a smile.

-Make sure you won't moan too loud, she said and gave him a soft tap. Then she kissed him slowly, kissed his lips, then his jaw, his neck, and her hands put his shirt off. Then she kissed his chest sensually moving around him, her body on fire, craving for his hands to put her sweater off, what they did very slowly. She felt him hardened under her and suddenly he was over her, nibbling her ear, licking her neck and then kissing her lips eagerly.

-I missed you, House, she whispered between two kisses.

-I missed you too, Cuddy, he moans softly, moving slowly but sensually around her in spite of his cast, feeling the heat of her body, the blood in his temples. It was like everything else didn't exist, as if just the two of us were alive this night. Their hearts made a race, their body never had enough of the other one, it was so good to taste her, to feel him, to caress her perfect body, to breathe him, to feel her tightened around him, to feel his arms around her.

5. 00 Am. Everything was quiet. Cuddy looked at House. He was sleeping. She tried to go out of the bed without waking him up but she failed.

-Hey, sweetie, where are you going?

-House, it's 5.00 Am, I think I should go before your mom gets up.

-Yeah, you're right. But promise me you'll come back tonight, he said holding her wrist.

-I … I don't know, she replied and sat down next to him.

-So, it was just a one night stand? I've hoped we could start again… he whispered heartbroken.

-No, that was more than a one night stand, House! At least for me, she said staring at him.

-Because you thought I didn't mean what I told you?

-House! Try to understand. I can't let Rachel every night by my mom!

-Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I'd love to go to you, but… , he showed his leg, I can't!

-House! she said and caressed his cheek gently. I'll ask Julia for tonight. But you have to be worth it… she added smiling, sparkles in the eyes.

-I will, he replied kissing her hand. Have a nice day.

-You too, she whispered and gave him a soft kiss.


	14. Chapter 141

_Chapter 14 part 1: well I split this chapter in two parts because one part would have been a bit too long I guess. Hope you'll enjoy this first part. Second part is already over, I just wait a few days so you can have time to read this part. Let me know when you're ready for the second part ; ) And sorry for my poor English!_

Cuddy's feelings were mitigated. On the one hand she was happy and excited by her secret affair with House, but on the other hand she was terrified. Did they make a mistake last night? Her mind would say yes, but her heart, her body craved for House, needed him.

-Lost in thought? Wilson asked her.

-Hem, sorry, I was thinking about... Do you want something?

-Nope, I just wanna know if you want to come with me to visit House for lunch.

-I… I don't think so, I have a meeting and it will probably last…, she said blushing slightly.

-You're blushing!

-No, no, it's hot in here.

-Interesting, Wilson replied mysteriously.

-There's nothing mysterious, Wilson. See you later.

-House! How are you doing?

-Wilson, I was wondering when you would come.

-Here am I! Wilson scrutinized House.

-Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on the nose?

-Nope. Do you have anything you wanna talk about?

House looked at Wilson. Yes of course! My mom is driving me crazy with her conversation and I think she should go home, George won't wait any longer for her, will he mom? House shouted through the living-room.

-Oh hi Wilson, it's nice to you to come to visit Greg. What did you say Greg?

-I said that you should probably better go back home because George was patient enough and I didn't want to abuse of your kindness, House replied grinning.

-Hem, … Greg, I… as you talk about that, I wanna …

-You have something to say?

-Hem, Wilson, do you think it would be possible for Greg to stay alone now?

-Mom! Of course, I can! I'm not a little boy anymore!

-Sometimes I'm not so sure…

-Well, I guess that I can ask a nurse to come twice a day and a physical therapist should come next week for your leg, he said to House.

-And for the night? Blythe asked embarrassed.

-I sleep during the night, nothing won't happen, you can go back home, mom! Don't worry for me, I'll be fine.

-But you had a nightmare last night and you fell from your bed!

Wilson looked at House who rolled his eyes and shrugged off.

-Hem, I can move here for a week I guess, just the time for you to get enough strength to manage on your own, Wilson replied concerned.

-You're a great friend, Wilson, thank you. Oh I guess my taxi is already waiting for me, Greg, I'll call you soon. Good bye.

-Oh hem good bye, Wilson replied, a little puzzled.

-Wilson, I don't need you, I can get by on my own.

-Are you sure?

-Yes!

-Well, I'm coming back later with a few clothes… See ya! Wilson was about to leave House's apartment when he suddenly turned back and looked at House straight in the eyes. Are you sure you don't have anything you wanna tell me?

-Let me think… nope, why are you so suspicious? Have you a reason for this? House asked, holding his breath, he hoped Cuddy didn't tell anything about their affair because he wasn't sure it was a good thing to go back in a relationship right now. And he didn't want to have Wilson's advice about how he should handle it.

-No, I was just wondering…

-What?

-Nothing. I'll come back later!

-Nooo! With Wilson in his place, it wouldn't be easy to see Cuddy tonight, but he couldn't tell her not to come, she has probably already asked Julia to keep Rachel tonight. And he wanted to see her. After a few minutes of thinking, House texted Chase: "Need you right now, come at my place". Then he texted Cuddy: "Be by my place at 9.00pm". And then he added: "Come through the window". And another one "Wear something sexy"

Half an hour later, Chase was here.

-Hi, you said you need me? Why?

-Come in, I'll explain you.

Cuddy had the weird impression that someone was following her; at least that someone spied on her. But every time she turned back or looked upon her shoulder, she saw no one. Really weird… If House was here, I'd say he'd hatch a plot but…

Actually she was right. Wilson tried to find out if Cuddy was dating someone. He was worried about House's reaction if this was true. He knew that his friend liked Cuddy very much and that he planned to seduce her once again. Wilson hoped that Cuddy would be kind and smart enough to take some precautions to be gentle with House. She seemed delighted and a bit dreamy today, and Wilson feared it was because of a new boyfriend. Someone had sent her a wonderful bunch of roses this morning, but Wilson couldn't intercept the delivery man in order to read the card. That's why he spied on her. Apparently House ignored everything about this mysterious boyfriend and Wilson intended to let him ignore it until he could talk with Cuddy. And now seemed the right time. Wilson waited for Cuddy to go in her office and then he came in too.

-Wilson! Cuddy exclaimed surprised. What are you doing?

-I need to talk to you.

-Oh, it seems serious. Sit down please.

-Thank you. Cuddy, do you think people can change?

-Wow! You want to talk philosophy!

-Cuddy please, answer my question.

-Well, I don't know, I think people can change a bit if they really want too, but I don't think people can change completely.

-Even if they are amnesic?

-Why…? Are you talking about House?

-Cuddy, I know House had done horrible things to you, I know he's not the perfect boyfriend, but…

-I don't want to talk about him, Wilson. So if you don't mind, I have a lot of work…, she said and stood up.

-Cuddy! Just take time to think about all you shared with him, I know it wasn't always great, but you can't deny you had good time with House, so please think of him before you date someone else…

-Wilson! Don't get too far! I don't want to talk with you about my private life, she replied drily.

-Cuddy! Think about House! You know how self destructive he can handle when it comes to feelings…

-Shut up Wilson! This conversation is over.

Wilson looked disappointed and upset, but he had no other choice than to leave.

-Hey, I thought you said you'd stay here a few days! House exclaimed when Wilson came in with a big suitcase.

-I need some stuff to feel good you know, and …

-And?

-Well, where can I put my stuff?

-Wherever you want!

-I bought some Chinese food, do you have some beers?

-I'll get some in the fridge, just make yourself at home! House said grinning. Here's for you, he said and gave Wilson a beer. Cheers!

-Cheers! House… I

-What? You forgot your teddy bear and won't be able to sleep alone, so you want to sleep with me? House replied jokingly. But you know people are gonna talk… Remember last time with Nora…

-House! Can't you be serious for one second! I have something I want to tell you, but…

-But you don't know how you're going to address it

-Yes. It's… it's a bit sensitive

-Oh, you met a new girl and you want my advice

-No! I… it's about Cuddy.

House stared at Wilson, waiting for him to continue. His heart skipped a beat and he held his breathe.

-Do you like her?

-Why do you ask me? You know my feelings for her…

-Yes, but do you really like her or is it just because of all people told you about you and her?

-Wilson! Just tell me what you have to tell me and stop beating about the bush!

-Well, nothing is certain, it's just an impression but… I think she's dating someone, Wilson finally said in one breathe.

House had to make a big effort not to laugh, but he managed to keep a straight face and said: Well, I guess she had enough with me.

-And … that's it?

-What? What did you expect from me?

-I … probably that you get mad at her or…

-Wilson, if she doesn't want me, I have to admit it.

-Ok, Wilson replied flabbergasted.

-So let's have dinner, I'm hungry!

They ate, drank beers, talked about monster trucks and about House's team, and suddenly, Wilson felt tired, very tired.

-House, I .. I feel ….

-Tired? Confused? High?

-Hou ouuse! You… you dr…, Wilson couldn't end his sentence and finally fell asleep on the couch.

- Sorry, but I wait for my lady tonight and you're not invited to the party, House said with a smirk.

Then he put a blanket on his friend and switched off the light. Just in time! He heard Cuddy at the window. He helped her in.

-Ready? She asked teasingly.

-What for? He replied looking at her, his eyes sparkling, his body on fire. She was beautiful in the moonlight. She wore a black jean, a red low cut top and a black jacket. Her dark hair curled on her shoulder and she bit her lips sensually, provoking him.

-Time to … sleep, she replied smiling, stroking slightly his cheek.

-Oh, he replied disappointed and seemed to be a bit of a sulk.

-What? Is there a problem? Did you plan something else? Cuddy asked a little upset.

-Hem…. How can I explain it to you? I sorted my CDs out and I found one song and I'd thought you'd like to listen to it and…, he said with hungry eyes.

-Aha, what kind of music is it? She replied, biting her lip and nearing him wondering if House would ask her to dance or if it was a new joke.

-This! He said and turned on the CD player, staring at Cuddy. The first notes of "_You can leave your hat on_" were heard in the silence of the room. Cuddy gave House a naughty look, pushed him on the bed and slowly began to swing her hips in a provocative way. House was smiling, his dream came true, and Cuddy's dance was much better than in his dream. Then she removed slowly her jacket, her top and finally her jean. She wore the red underwear House gave her 3 months ago and she was stunning, simply gorgeous… House had problem to breathe and he felt hot, very hot… so hot his girlfriend was. The way she moved her body, the way she bent over him, teased him and stood up again to continue her dance, more lasciviously, more sensually… House tried to grab her wrist when she threw her bra on his head. Her perfume went to his head and a wave of desire overwhelmed him. He stood up and held her in his arms, kissing her neck, her shoulder, her breast, he'd like to go down but his cast stopped him. Feeling his frustration, Cuddy drew him to the bed. He sat down on it and continued to kiss her… She began to moan softly, House was the only man to make her feel this way, she was under his spell. He drove her crazy and the only thing she wanted at this time was to make one with him, to intertwine her body with his… House was in the same state of mind, he never desired a woman as much as Cuddy, her perfect body, the sweetness of her skin, her sweet scent, the taste of her lips on his… all this drove him crazy of course… but there was something else, something more important than her "zesty bod": she cared about him as no other woman did, she had been there for him all these years, she put up with his sarcasm, his bad mood, his anger, his pain, she always forgave him, she always gave him another chance… and she knew how to tease him, she dared to provoke him, to confront and face him, she liked playing and flirting with him. And she had a quick wit… All this fascinated him. He was lying on his back, Cuddy was snuggling up against him when they heard some noise in the living-room.

-House! What was it? Do you think someone is trying to get in?

-Stay here, I come back, House replied already on the edge of the bed.

-Be careful!


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14 part 2: this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story._

House left the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't understand why Wilson was already awake. He should have slept until the morning with the dose of sedative he gave him. Actually, Wilson was still sleeping soundly; he just fell on the floor. House neared him to be sure he wouldn't wake up soon and went back to Cuddy. She hadn't moved. She looked at him worried.

-Don't worry, sweetie, it was nothing.

-House! Why do you need to lie?

-I … I don't know, I don't want you to worry for nothing.

-So tell me! I'm not a little girl you can manipulate!

-Ok, he replied with a sigh. It was Wilson.

-What? Wilson is in your living-room!

-I didn't think it would bother you that much!

-House! I thought we agreed to keep our affair secret…

-But I didn't tell anyone!

-He came to me this afternoon… He wanted to know if I'm dating someone…

-I know… he told me about you and a mysterious boyfriend. He was worried about me, about my reaction when I would learn that you were dating someone.

As Cuddy remained still, House continued: Do you think I invited him to look at us while we…

-No, of course not, but … why is Wilson here?

-Blythe went back home and she asked Wilson to look after me. I tried to dissuade him from doing it but you know Wilson…

-You should have told me! Imagine he came in and found us…

-He could have learned something, House replied grinning. And I sedated him… he will sleep a few hours more, don't worry.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. It was obvious, House was still the same… On one hand, it terrified her because the first time she thought she could do it and… couldn't, but on the other hand she knew that's the House she loved. And she was ready to accept him for who he was, because with him, she would never be bored.

-Why are you smiling? He asked staring at her.

-Because you're the same jerk you used to be before your accident and…

-And? He asked arching his eyebrows.

-And, she whispered, drawing him to her, and then nibbling at his ear, that's the man I love. House smiled and kissed tenderly her neck.

They tenderly made love and finally fell asleep at dawn.

BANG! House and Cuddy jumped in the bed. Cuddy tried to hide her breast with the sheet, House sat next to her.

-You'll pay for that! Wilson shouted pointing a finger at House. How could you sedate me when I came to… to… Oops, I … I'm sorry, I didn't know that you … that you, Wilson added blushing as he saw Cuddy and remained like petrified.

-Maybe you can go back to my living-room while we slip something on, House replied ironically, staring at Wilson with arched eyebrow.

-Hem, yes, I… I do that, he said and gave Cuddy a quick look before he closed the door just in time to avoid the cushion House threw at him.

-I'm sorry, House said before bursting out of laugh.

-Why are you laughing? Cuddy asked him. It's not funny! Now everybody will know for us…

-You should have seen your face! And Wilson's when he saw you naked in my bed!

-House! But Cuddy couldn't help laughing too as she remembered Wilson's face. Poor Wilson! Give me one of your t-shirt, I can't remember where I put my clothes yesterday.

-Nope.

-Why?

-'Cause you're too sexy with my t-shirt and Wilson had already enough with the perfection, not too much in one day, pretty girl, we have to treat him gently. Slip this on, he said and threw at her a long robe.

Cuddy looked at it; she didn't seem to find it for her taste. House, are you sure? It's…

-It's what? Not sexy? That's why I want you to wear it!

-House! I won't! Give me a t-shirt!

-Or?

-Or I go in your living-room just like this!, she replied exhibiting her perfect body. House looked at her. He was sure she wouldn't do it, but who knew? She could be impulsive sometimes.

-Ok, take this shirt!

-Better, she replied with a naughty smile.

-Much better, House added with hungry eyes after she slipped it on. But don't forget I AM your boyfriend…

-Are you jealous?

-Let's go, he replied moving slightly back to let her by and grabbed her butt.

-House!

Wilson was sitting on the couch.

-I'm sorry Cuddy, I didn't know that you… and House were …

-Don't worry Wilson but if you tell anyone of what you saw I…

-I'll punch you, House said before Cuddy could end her sentence.

-I … I saw nothing, Wilson replied as red as a beet.

-I don't know why, but I have the impression that you're lying, House replied ironically with a smirk. Just look at the smile on your face! It's obvious you appreciated what you saw…

-House! … Cuddy, I can assure you, I …

-Shut up Wilson! She said.

-Why didn't you tell me when Blythe asked me to look after you!

-I tried to, but you didn't listen to me!

- And yesterday when I…

-I couldn't.

-If you have told me that you and Cuddy were together again, I…

-You would have given me advice!

-Maybe… I don't want you to screw up one more time…

-Great, Mr. "3 times happily married and divorced", for sure, you know how to handle a relationship with women

-House, you … you…, Wilson was just pointing at House, he couldn't find his words.

-Does anyone want some coffee? Cuddy asked feeling it was time to intervene.

Both looked at her surprised. They almost forgot she was there.

-Yes, please, Wilson replied. House nodded.

The two men remained silent while Cuddy was making coffee. When she came back, they all sat down: House and Cuddy on the couch, Wilson on a chair. After a few seconds, Wilson said:

-So, you're back together!

They nodded.

-Since when?

House looked at Cuddy and she answered: Since two days.

-Well, I guess that you deserve a new chance; after all, you really are made for each other. But…

-But? House asked suspicious.

-But have you already thought of what will happen the day when House's memory will be back? House and Cuddy exchanged a quick look. Because you have to get ready for that day. Do you think, Cuddy, you can forgive him? And you, House, do you think you can forgive her?

-Wilson, I…

-I know, you don't like when I give you advice but you should be prepared for that, and I think it would be good if you talk about it. Maybe with a therapist.

-Wilson, I've already recovered my memory, House said and stared at Wilson. And Cuddy knows it, he added.

-Wow! Do you have any other news to announce to me? Wilson said a little upset that his friends have hidden these things. You're not pregnant by any chance?

-Wilson, don't get mad at us! Cuddy said jokingly. We wanted to keep our affair secret the time for us to be sure …

-To be sure that we really want it and above all that we are able to have a relationship, House ended, looking tenderly at Cuddy. She was smiling.

-Ok, sorry, I … And ?

-And what? They both asked.

-What did you decide? Do you think this time you can make it?

-I think we have learned a few things from our first try and…, Cuddy said.

-And that we're ready to have a relationship together because we know that we're perfect for each other. We have more in common than I thought and … she's the one I love, House added putting his arm around Cuddy's shoulders. Of course we're gonna still have banter and fight, but… I need her in my life.

-Unfortunately I know that we're gonna have hard times and quarrels, that he'll make me crazy with his procedures as crazy and dangerous, but effective… with his childish behavior but… I can't live without him.

-Great! I wish you to be happy together and… don't screw it up this time, Wilson said and stood up. I guess I should go now.

-Wilson!

-Yes Cuddy?

-Can you keep all this for you until we decide to make it public?

-Sure I can, Wilson replied.

-And…

-Is there something else I can do?

-Yes, can you tell my assistant that I won't be there today, she added smiling.

-I'll do it. Enjoy your day and be careful with the cast, he said with a wink.

Once Wilson gone, House bent over Cuddy to kiss her.

-I'm sure we're gonna enjoy it, he said smiling and kissing her.

-Yes, she whispers, drawing him to her.

The end


End file.
